


How Things Change

by Loving_spn_and_tvd



Category: Teenwolf - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Minor Character Death, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sassy, Sex, Smut, Swearing, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Werewolves, Woman on Top, stiles stilinski bamf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:19:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11890863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loving_spn_and_tvd/pseuds/Loving_spn_and_tvd
Summary: A/N: Enjoy guys really hope you like this, It'll be a multi-chapter! Smut to come in next chapter so R&R This Fic is with an OC called Alexandria Savage! Savage by name Savage by nature!





	1. How things change

The school bell rang out through beacon hills high school, signalling the end of class for Alexandria Savage and the end of school, she was part of Scott Mccall's pack. Today had been a relatively good day, that was until Alexandria spotted Theo Raken smirking at her from across the class room, next to the door to the classroom.

Alex quickly looked over at her Alpha Scott on the other side of the room to Theo, he was currently in a conversation with Stiles and Lydia. Malia was currently backing her bag up in the seat behind Alex, that's when she realised that the colossal mental case was one hundred percent smirking at her. Sighing to herself, she quickly got up from her seat picking up her things and quickly tossing them in her bag, she chucked her backpack over her shoulder and walked passed Theo, rolling her usually blue sparkling eyes in utter irritation as she practically had to push past him.

Theo followed her from the classroom that much she knew, but she just kept walking, hoping that the rest of the pack wouldn't be that far behind her in leaving, Alex kept her pace heading for the school parking lot. Until she was stopped in her tracks suddenly and dragged into an empty classroom, by someone much stronger than she was. 

Alex let out an irritated sigh as she turned around to face the person who had dragged her in this classroom, but where she had expected to see Theo she was momentarily taken a back at who was standing there instead. "Of course he sent you, his faithful little lap dog," Alex said with a smirk on her lips.

Alex took a step towards the chimera who was currently growling at her, Alex raised her eyebrows with the smirk still firmly on her lips as she spoke, "Well, are we just gonna stand here all day while you growl at me like a rabid dog? Or are you going to tell me why you dragged me in here?" Alex sassed with a cocky tone of voice. 

Until all of a sudden Tracy had her against the wall by her throat, Tracy now smirking at Alex, not that it shook the teen's confidence at all. Alex wheezed a little at the tight grip on her throat, "Theo wants you to go on a date with him and join our pack" Tracy started but stopped as Alex attempted to cut her off but Tracy squeezed her neck tighter effectively cutting her off before she could even utter a single word.

"As I was saying, if you don't agree to what Theo's terms he will kill everyone you love and care about, including your little defenceless Stiles and he promises to make you watch as he slowly and painfully kills him" Tracy scowled at Alex the entire time she had spoken, right up until she mentioned Stiles, she had seen the twitch of worry in Alex's eyes at the mention of him making her smile a little menacingly.

"Not that I see why Theo would want you, what the hell is so special about you, you're just a pathetic little human" Tracy snarled.

Alex smirked at her as she looked her dead in the eye and said just one word, "Jealous" she wheezed, Tracy growled deep in the back of her throat, as her claws popped out just grazing Alex's neck before Scott came burst through the door.

Suprised Tracy dropped Alex to the floor and stepped back away from the Alpha, Scott immediately jumped on Tracy and pinned her to the floor with the help of Malia, While Stiles and Lydia came rushing in Lydia closed the door carefully and quietly behind them, Stiles dropped to his knees at Alex's side soon followed by Lydia, they were all nervous about their best friend being okay.

Stiles was quick to roll Alex over, Lydia helped to make sure they kept her on her side, Alex smiled up at the both of them Stiles sighed in relief taking her hand in his, "She's okay" Lydia smiled in relief looking over at Malia and Scott, who shoulders visibly relaxed somewhat, both now standing with a tight grip on Tracy.

All of them realised pretty quickly that luckily Alex had just been subjected to Tracy's chimera venom, "You're coming with us" Scott growled, surprised when Malia was the one holding him back, when she grabbed the back of the girls head and bounced it off one of the nearest tables, "Malia!" Scott exclaimed at the coyote.

"What? She was being difficult, now she's not" the brunette shrugged.

"You can't do that Malia! We're in the middle of school what if somebody saw you?!" Scott asked a look of shock and almost disbelief on his face.

Malia looked a little confused for a minute before she spoke, "Look, we can get her back easier now, plus nobody saw Scott, don't worry so much" Malia reasoned.

Scott scooped Tracy up into his arms just as Alex started to sit up with the help of Lydia and Stiles, an obvious smile on Alex's lips which she directed at the coyote. "We seriously need a pack meeting" Scott sighed, looking mainly at his best friend.

"Right I'll call Derek," Stiles said regretfully, as he released Alex and her hand and handed her over to Malia, Stiles quickly took his phone from his jean's pocket and dialled Derek's number. "It's Stiles, we have a bit of a problem" Stiles pauses to listen to Derek, his eyes darting around his friend's faces, "Yeah okay, yeah, see you there" Stiles sighs as he hangs up the phone, he puts it back in his pocket, "We're meeting at Derek's place, in half an hour, for those of you who didn't hear already" Stiles explained.

Scott nodded in reply, Stiles turned and slowly opened the door so they could leave, he held his other hand back so the others knew to wait back until he moved it to say the coast was clear, he carefully and slowly stepped out into the seemingly deserted corridors, he looked around as much as he could without losing sight of the classroom, but there was nobody in sight, which was just never a good sign in this school. 

Stiles stepped back into the classroom this time leaving the door open behind him, inclining his head at Scott to tell him to listen and see if he could hear anything, Scott nodded at Stiles as he shut out all the heartbeats and heavy breathing around him, but he couldn't hear anything, well nothing close enough to them to be considered a threat.

Scott gave Stiles the go ahead, quickly stepping behind him so that if anything did happen, that he hadn't expected then he could protect his best friend and get him out of the way plus he could protect the rest of his pack. Stiles cautiously walked out into the hallway, Scott was close behind him followed by Malia, Alex and Lydia.

Luckily it looked like Alex was walking on her own now without much help from the girls, but they were close by just in case she did need their help and so they could keep a close eye on her. The entire pack almost jumped out of their skins as coach rounded the corner, "What the hell is going on!" he asked loudly a bewildered look on his face, as he looked around at all of them sceptically, his captain holding an unconscious girl in his arms. 

"Bilinski! Maccall! What the hell is going on!?" Coach demanded again as he began to make his way toward the group of shifty looking teens.

Scott and Stiles opened their mouths to reply with any excuse they could muster, no matter how ridiculous or unbelievable. Until Coach was just a few metres away from them and simply raised his hands in the air, beginning to back away, "You know what, don't need to know, don't want to know, it's time to go home and that's where I'm going, home!" he exclaimed as he turned to leave, causing the entire pack to release the breath they had been holding.

They all jumped as coach shouted back at them from nowhere, "Maccall you and Bilinski better be in good shape Monday, we've got a big match!" he chuckled as he walked away shaking his head, with Scott and Stiles shouting back a quick yes coach at the mans retreating back, he waved his hand in recognition not bothering to turn around, as he shouted back, "That's my boys" then he was gone, disappeared around the corner at the end of the hall.

The pack were quick in leaving once they were sure that Coach had gone, "That was way too close guys" Alex breathed still a little nervously as they finally arrived at Stiles' jeep, the jeep was alone in the parking lot, "We better get moving" Scott said with a sigh.

"Yeah, before the bitch wakes up," Alex said nodding her head at the girl still out cold in Scott's arms, she grunted a little rubbing her throat, feeling the area that was sure to bruise quite soon.

"Besides that, Derek's probably home by now, so we better hurry, we need to get this sorted sooner rather than later," Scott said looking around at his pack, a chorus of agreement rang out.

Stiles and Scott walked to the rear of the jeep, leaving Alex, Malia and Lydia to climb into the backseats of the jeep, Scott laid Tracy down in the boot of the jeep, he and Stiles tying her wrists and ankles with the chain Stiles kept in his boot from when Scott was a newbie. After the incident in the changing room with Coach, the entire locker room watching as it fell from his locker, he thought it best to keep it out of sight but still reachable when needed.

Stiles shut the back of the jeep up and he and Scott walked to their sides, Stiles jumped in the drivers seat and Scott looked in the back of the jeep at Alex, "No Alex, I want you up front, just in case she wakes up, if that's okay, I just can't risk her threatening you again" Scott said his eyes and voice soft and caring as ever. 

"Okay, Mr protective" Alex smiled at her Alpha, hopping out the back of the jeep and jumping in the front seat beside Stiles after Scott got into the back. 

"You okay," Stiles asked, looking over at you as you shut the door behind you and he turned the key in the ignition, the jeeps usual and unmistakable hum running on the inside and the outside, Alex glanced over at Stiles to reply and she couldn't help but notice that he still looked as worried as when they had first found her. 

"I'm fine Stiles, honestly, I promise I'm not about to keel over, I'm just so sick of feeling weak" Alex sighed, watching his form in the driver's seat as he slightly stiffened at her last statement. 

"Alex you're not weak, you're human, you just really need to be more careful and stop being so reckless" Stiles sighed an undertone of irritation in his voice.

"Stiles don't, please don't go there again" Alex warned, feeling the irritation begin to almost itch at her skin.

"No for once I won't stop Alex! You do this all the damn time! You know what!? One day it will get you killed and you don't even seem to give a shit!" Stiles said, his voice louder now and getting slowly more irritated his tone matching hers.

"Please Stiles explain something to me! How in the holy hell was this my fault!" Alex fumed raising her hands in the air, the expiration evident in her voice, but as usual neither of them were even showing signs of backing down, they were like this with one another more than anyone else either of them spoke to.

They hadn't even registered the other three in the back trying to calm the pair of them down, "Don't twist it, Alex! I never said it was your fault, but I bet you couldn't help..." Stiles was cut off in shock as Alex flung her door open and jumped out, the jeep still slightly moving.

"Really Stiles!" Lydia sighed raising her eyebrows at him, as she waited for him to stop climbing over Alex's seat and quickly going after her, quickly followed by Malia who just shook her head at him as she too jumped out after her friends.

"Did you even ask her what Tracy said, Dude?" Scott asked Stiles calmly, laying a gentle hand on his best friends shoulder as he spoke.

"No I didn't, but come on Scott you know how she gets" Stiles sighed, beginning to feel a little guilty at his outburst now.

"Yeah well, something's telling me that if you did know, that you wouldn't be acting like this right now," Scott said softly, clapping Stiles on the shoulder as he too jumped out of the jeep.

"Wait, Scott! What did Tracy say?" Stiles asked following Scott to the back of his jeep.

Scott sighed looking his best friend in the eye, "Well basically Theo wants her to leave our pack and join his, but he also wants her to go on a date with him. Naturally, Tracy didn't appreciate her answer, or the way she said it" Scott explained, chuckling after the last part, imagine just how and what she would have said.

Scott bent down and scooped Tracy back up into his arms again, turning to face Stiles, not exactly surprised by the look on his face. "Yeah that was pretty much the look I was expecting" Scott chuckled, "Talk to her man," Scott said seriously, as he walked after the girls, who were just about to walk inside as Scott caught up to them.

"Idiot" Stiles muttered to himself, wiping his hands down his face, as he jogged after Scott and the girls.

Walking into Derek's Stiles noticed Alex sitting on a chair by herself with space next to her, he started to head over to the seat beside her, giving her a small smile, she immediately turned away from him. He sighed to himself as Lydia evidently took his seat, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't expecting it, instead he opted for sitting beside Scott.

Before anyone could utter a word Derek walked into the room, followed by Peter, much to Stiles disgust, he couldn't help himself not after the day that he'd had, seeing the former Alpha always sent him off on a rant and today there was no way he could control his temper, or stop the words that were basically spat from his mouth, even if he'd wanted to.

"What in the hell is he doing here exactly!?" Stiles fumed, the anger almost visibly rolling off of him, the anger from Alex and the car only fueling him, combined with his obvious and well know hatred for this particular Hale. 

"Stiles come on, leave it" Scott tried, hoping at some point today that Stiles would calm the hell down. 

"No Scott come on! Really, Peter why the hell are you even here!? We all know you only help us to help your self!" Stiles continued nothing in his voice different than before. 

"Stiles why don't you shut the hell up for five minutes! Or at least until you actually know the situation for once!" Alex all but growled, shifting in her seat to turn her anger filled look back at the wall, Stiles cleared his throat and looked at the floor, feeling like a complete dick, for not asking her what had happened sooner, he hated her being mad at him, but even then she had never looked at him like she had done today.

"Well, I couldn't have said that better myself," Peter said, making sure that he was smirking at Stiles, sensing the obvious tension between the two filling the room.

"Peter, really shut up" Lydia sighed, rolling her eyes at him before looking over at Scott, who told Derek everything that happened at the school and what he wanted to do about it.

"Okay, so you want to hand Tracy back to Theo, with the promise that he leaves Alex alone and leaves town?" Derek asked, confirming with Scott.

"Yeah, we just need your help," Scott said, keeping his eyes on Derek as he spoke.

"Okay, so what..." Derek started but was cut off by Peter.

"Well, that's a stupid plan!" Peter sighed shaking his head, looking at Alex he continued, "What you should do Alex is meet him for this 'date', keep him busy until I can get there and when I do I'll kill him" Peter said simply, with a smile on his lips at the angry teen before him, clearly quite pleased with himself.

Alex looked up at him as he was now standing right beside her, "I like the plan, but why would you help me?" Alex asked a little confused, but her voice a little less angry than before. Everyone was looking at Alex, completely shocked at the conversation these two were having in front of them, all of their mouths hung open, hardly believing that Alex was talking to Peter let alone agreeing with him and being so calm about it.

"I'm helping Alex because you don't completely make me want to rip my skin off like the rest of this lot, but Theo needs teaching a lesson, he's a spoilt little shit and be put in his place if you will, not forgetting how much fun it will be" Peter smirked wiggling his eyebrows at her, patting her shoulder he backed away from her.

"Anyway I'm leaving, because I can, I'll see you later Alexandria, you have my number," Peter said leaving Derek's home. A chorus of no's and disapproval rang out as Peter left.

"Enough guys! Come on! We all know when Theo wants something he doesn't give up! I'm pretty sure that he doesn't give a single shit about her either!" Alex said nodding her head towards Tracy's body laying on the floor. "Scott I don't want you thinking I'm taking this lightly, but I'm pretty sure that killing him is the only option at this point" Alex sighed, watching her Alpha's reaction.

"We'll think of something Alex we always do come on! think about this please!" Scott pleaded with her.

"There isn't anything we can do Scotty" Alex sighed with a sad smile.

"Just think this over tonight okay? Please" Scott asked a little sadly. 

Lydia just smiled at Alex a similar look on her face to the one on Scott's, "If you do it just be careful and if you need anything call us okay, I've got your back, always" Malia said a little more concerned than usual.

"I will Mal" Alex smiled at the coyote in reply.

"If anything happens please call okay! I really don't want to be predicting your death anytime soon" Lydia said sadly, pretty sure she and Malia knew you well enough to know that your mind was already past made up.

"As long as I know you guys won't get hurt too, I promise Lydia, I will call you," Alex said hugging both girls tightly.

"You've all got to be kidding me right!? Please tell me you're joking!" Stiles shouted angrily, standing from his chair. "This is not happening! You can't trust Peter, especially not to have your back! And you sure as hell can't risk double crossing Theo and him living to just come back for you! Stiles fumed, starting to step toward where you were standing.

Alex released Malia and Lydia, meeting Stiles in the middle fire in their eyes, "I will be fine Stilinski! Now back the fuck off!" Alex growled.

"We're gonna go, leave you guys to it, call if you need anything, Stiles I'm taking the jeep," Scott said, shooting the girls a look as he picked Tracy up again, Lydia grabbed Stiles keys from the side and they all quickly left.

Derek hearing this tossed his house keys on the side, "Think I'm gonna head off to guys, I'm gonna be anywhere but here, keys are on the side lock up when you're done, I won't be back until tomorrow" Derek said slipping out his door.

The moment Derek left Stiles started up again, "You're being ridiculous Alex! Come on! This is gonna get you killed! Stiles tried to reason, but he just ended up shouting it, completely defeating his objective, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

Stiles stepped closer to her, causing Alex to step back, they continued this until her back was pressed against one of the windowed walls of Derek's loft. Getting no response from her was only serving to wind Stiles up more, "Alex! Talk to me! You're being an idiot! At least try Scott's plan first, stop being so damn stubborn!" Stiles growled.

Their noses were almost touching as he stepped closer still, both breathing heavily against each other's lips, Alex raised a hand to slap Stiles but he caught her wrist in his tight grip slamming it back against the window behind her. "Get the fuck off of me!" Alex growled.

"There she is! No not until you do as your told! talk to me and stop this ridiculous idea of yours! Stiles growled back pushing his body tighter against hers.

Alex raised her other hand to smack him again, this time it met his cheek with a sound that echoed around the room. "Alex just stop!" Stiles shouted, pushing her other hand above her head too. 

"You gonna make me Stilinski!" Alex shouted back, struggling in his grip, only causing it to tighten. 

"Oh I'll make you alright" Stiles grunted.


	2. The decision

Words: 4754

Warnings: Smut, Sex and swearing

A/N: Hey guys, so I'm finally updating how things change! I would love to know what you guys think of this story! As I'm really enjoying writing it, so I hope you are all enjoying the reading! so please let me know! feedback is greatly appreciated R&R!

The Decision

Stiles surprised Alex when he suddenly bent down so their faces were practically touching, their noses brushed and then from nowhere Stiles pressed his lips harshly onto hers. Alex's entire body stiffened as so many thought ran through her mind at once, she wasn't sure how to breathe in that moment let alone respond to his kiss.

Right up until she didn't have a choice because he'd pulled away with her bottom lip between his teeth, They both opened their eyes and found that they were looking into one anothers, still able to see the fire running through them both from earlier.

Stiles couldn't help but think about the fact that she was always there for him, when nobody else had been, when even Scott hadn't believed him, hadn't understood or took the time to listen, she had. She understood, she understood him.

Stiles hadn't realized just how strongly he had felt for her not until now, with her breath against his face and lips. Alex's body pressed so close to his own, so many emotions running through them, the anger still thick in the air.

Their chests pushing together as they huffed in anger, even as he pulled away from her they were still tightly pressed together. Stiles briefly kept her lip between his teeth as he looked into her eyes, keeping their eyes locked even after he let it go.

Stiles was just hoping that he hadn't made the worst decision of his life by kissing her, but he needed her to listen, to understand what he was saying, that this was the worst plan ever.

He could only take this as a bad sign right now she still hadn't said a single word and she still looked just as angry, his brain was doing it's best to come up with a world-class apology, but all he could manage was an unsure and unsteady voice as he spoke.

"I-I-I I'm, I d-don't know w-" Stiles stuttered, giving up with a sigh, inwardly rolling his eyes at himself but he saw something flash through Alex's eyes for just a moment, he couldn't be sure of what he thought he saw however because it was just so fleeting.

Alex could feel him staring at her and she was finding it extremely hard to concentrate, so still tight in his hold she closed her eyes feeling her heartbeat in her ears, her body burning with anger frustration and nerves. Alex couldn't decide if this was a risk that she could take or not, right up until she heard his nervous stuttered rambling, she felt her heart shatter at the sound and knowing she was the cause made her feel worse, but at the same time he had a nerve, if anyone was always putting themselves in danger it was him, well not this time she would protect him, even if he hated her for it.

She opened her eyes pushing so many feelings away she didn't look into his eyes right away, instead, her eyes flicked down to his lips, the ones that hadn't long ago left her own, you could have cut the tension in the room with a knife in the moments that followed.

She made her mind up, not sure if she would live to regret the decision, she didn't care right now that is the only thing she knew. "Stiles, please shut up, just for once" Alex practically growled. Pushing up as high as she could on her tiptoes, she quickly mashed her lips roughly against his before she changed her mind, the best that she could in her position.

Stiles gave a surprised noise as their lips touched for the second time tonight, Alex could feel about one hundred different emotions running through her body at that moment, she was still so angry at him and that was certainly a large part of it.

So much so that she didn't know what she wanted to do more, rip his clothes off or kick his ass up and down this house, but tonight she needed him, heck they needed each other.

Alex felt as her nails began to dig harshly into the palms of her hands, just as Stiles finally responded to the kiss, which he deepened rather quickly and it was slowly becoming all teeth and tongues. They both needed something in that moment, a connection. Stiles released her wrists from his tight grip and instead took her face in his hands, pulling her impossibly closer to him, Alex stumbled a little, tripping over her own feet as she reached for his waist, gripping it tightly she pulled him closer to her in every way they weren't already connected, both of them were all hands they regretfully pulled away from one another feeling their lungs burn.

They still hadn't let go of each other instead Alex's head thumped against the window behind her, as she dropped her head back Stiles' lips continued moving, making their way down her neck, sucking and biting his way down, a hand in her hair gently holding her head back while the other was resting on her ribs.

Alex had moved her hands to that tight ass of his, pulling him close as she panted, her head was spinning as his name spilled breathlessly from her lips. She slipped her hands teasingly slow up Stiles' undershirt, feeling him tense against her touch on his bare skin.

"S-stiles. Off now!" she breathed tugging at his shirt, her voice was husky from all the shouting and heavy breathing, the sexual tension did nothing to help her either. Stiles groaned regretfully pulling himself away from her, stepping back he shrugged off his plaid shirt, Alex watched as it fell to the floor, she couldn't stop herself from biting her lip as she watched him, all today's problems had been forgotten a little the more the night went on.

Stiles looked a little nervous which was making him look all sweet an innocent, her body burned at the sight of it, he slowly tugged his red t-shirt from his body, tossing it into a pile with his shirt. wringing his hands as he noticed her watching him, she smiled at him unzipping her hoodie she tossed it in the pile he had started, Stiles gulped watching her, as she picked the hem of her strappy top and pulled it off of her body slowly.

"Shit" Stiles breathed, his eyes scanning her body hungrily, she smiled at him a small blush beginning to cover her cheeks, she slipped her arms behind her back ready to take her bra off, "Wait, c-can I?" he asked nervously.

Alex looked a little taken aback for a moment, but she should have known he would be different, "Yeah, sure" she smiled, he stepped towards her still a little nervous, "Stiles I won't bite, not yet" she giggled with a wink trying to lighten the mood slightly.

He chuckled in reply his hand slipping around her back, "You're gorgeous you know" he whispered as he popped it open with his thumb and finger, as he easily undone it he pulled her into a breathtaking kiss, much slower than earlier, their tongues slowly sliding against one anothers as her bra fell to their feet, moaning into each other's mouths as he cupped her breasts in his calloused hands, slowly massaging them in his hands, those long talented fingers pinching her nipples now and then.

They quickly kicked off their shoes not caring where they landed, feeling the heat thicken between them more and more by the second, as their bodies craved each other's touch desperately.

Alex slipped her hands down his chest, admiring the way he felt under her hands and even the way he looked, he was surprisingly muscled under all that plaid and other layers of clothes. His body was surprisingly strong Alex felt his muscles contract under her touch, feeling him pushing into her slow but firm touches.

Until she felt the trail of hair under her hands which lead into his jeans, she quickly and roughly popped his button open making his body jolt toward her a little, Stiles groaned at her rough treatment. She followed by pulling his zip down, soon after she was quickly tugging the irritating barrier out of the way, over his ass and down his legs as far as she could, Stiles stumbled a little as he attempted to kick them off from his legs, she stopped him before he fell over and hurt himself.

Unable to hide her chuckle at his usual clumsiness, as she pulled her lips from his and whispered softly in his ear, "Let me help you with that baby" Stiles' skin prickled with goosebumps, she turned him around so his back was pressed against the large glass window.

She had expected him to say something by now, but he didn't, the guy who nobody could get to ever stop talking was silent under her touch.

Alex rested her hands on his chest as she sucked a small mark into his neck, Stiles groaned breathlessly, throwing his head back against the window behind him, she made her way down chest, kissing every small mole she found, nipping at his skin along the way her tongue soothing the slight teeth marks, Stiles was moaning above, seemingly forgotten how to speak which made her smile to herself.

She slowly ran her tongue down his delicious abs her eyes flicking up briefly to look into his, not that she could see his eyes but he looked so sexy like this, head tossed back his plump lips parted, better yet she was in control of making him feel good, which did more for her than she would be willing to admit,

Stiles' hands had both gripped onto her hair tightly in the past couple of seconds, "So good" Stiles groaned, daring to look down at her, now on her knees practically between his legs, as she sucked a mark into his hip, while her nails had begun to sink into the backs of his thighs, he knew one thing for sure nobody had ever paid this much attention to him and his body before, he didn't realize how much he'd like it.

That being said as much as he did like it, this was slowly driving him insane, Stiles leaned fully against the window again as she pulled the stubborn jeans from his body finally,

"So much better" she moaned, rubbing her thighs together, running her hands up his legs until they slipped briefly into the bottoms of his boxer shorts. Alex heard his breath catch in his throat and felt his body jump toward her, as she hooked her fingers into the waistband of the final barrier.

"A-Alex wait" Stiles groaned, a shiver running across his body again.

She flicked her eyes up to look at him as she spoke, "Hmm, what is it?" she asked sweetly.

"Can we, can we just talk about earlier, just quickly, like really quickly" he sighed hearing the regret in his own voice.

"Stiles don't, please don't, not again" she groaned the irritation in her voice, more obvious than he had expected it to be straight away.

Alex stood and stepped away from Stiles, "I don't want to talk Stiles" Alex said as she popped open the button of her own jeans, hooking her thumbs into the waistband she slowly pulled them down, while she spoke.

"I want you, Stiles, I want you to fuck me, hard," she said, speaking with a tone of voice Stiles had never heard from her voice before.

"Alex, don't" Stiles warned, his voice husky from the way that she was working him up, he was so turned on he thought he'd combust.

"What? Do you want me to stop, want me to stop so we can talk?" Alex mocked, as she kicked her jeans off to the side, she was surprised by herself, but she couldn't help but wish she was like this more often. Alex stepped closer to Stiles, in nothing but her lacy French knickers, stepping right into his personal space.

She breathed heavily against his plump lips as she spoke, "Don't you want this Stiles? Don't you want me? Alex asked her tongue running over her lips, just grazing his. As she placed his large hands on her ass, Alex moaned as he squeezed her cheeks tightly, she could feel as his long fingers began to dig into her ass.

Alex wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her chest tightly to his, Stiles groaned as she pressed their practically naked bodies together, she gripped his hair tightly in one hand and pulled his lips down onto her waiting ones.

They both moaned on impact as their tongues slipped against each other, Stiles couldn't stop what happened next even if he wanted to. Which of course he didn't want to, Stiles turned them, pressing her back against the glass of the window behind them.

"Fine, you win" Stiles growled against her lips.

"Shit" Alex squeaked, as Stiles picked her up connecting their lips roughly together again. Alex quickly wrapped her legs around his slim waist, her feet digging into his firm ass. The only thing remaining between them was their underwear, Alex gripped at his shoulder with her free hand, while Stiles kept a tight grip on her ass as they ground each other desperate for friction.

"Need to taste you princess" Stiles purred, as his lips made their way down her neck, sucking his own marks into her skin.

"Next time" she panted, "Stiles I need you, inside me baby" she moaned.

"Mmmm, okay as long as there are a lot more next times" he sighed happily detaching his lips from her neck again as he lowered her onto the ground.

She giggled in reply, "You're kidding right?" she said biting her lip watching as Stiles looked a little uneasy at her words. "I'm making sure of it, I'll be right back" she winked, biting her lip again as she caught sight of the outline in his boxers.

Stiles pulled his pants down and tossed them into their pile of clothes on the floor, he didn't know how to stand now he was fully naked, then he remembered where he was of all places for Stiles to be naked, Derek hales place had never crossed his mind, but he didn't have too long to think about it, because Alex was soon heading back towards him her arms full of blankets.

Alex laid the blankets out in front of the window, "Whatcha doing there?" Stiles asked with a smile watching her, she turned finally seeing him properly.

"Oh, shit" she whimpered, watching him scratch at the back of his neck nervously, "I'm um, I just thought that Derek might not appreciate us doing what we're about to do in his bed or on his sofas and well, this window it doesn't really lead anywhere" she mumbled off toward the end.

Stiles cut her off with a firm but short kiss, "No It's a good idea" Stiles smiled pulling away, he grabbed a pillow and tossed it where their head would go.

"You gonna lay down then?" she giggled.

"You want to, uh, oh um yeah okay sure" Stiles stuttered out nervously, quickly laying down on the blanket, looking up at her as he laid back folding his arms behind his head. Alex slowly slipped her lacy shorts down her legs, making a big thing out of bending over she put her panties into Stiles jeans back pocket.

Before she turned back to him hearing him growl behind her, Alex giggled at his impatient behavior and straddled his waist with her hands on his chest. Sliding them up until they were either side of his head, Stiles slipped a hand between their bodies, running two fingers between her folds, "So fucking wet sweetheart" Stiles groaned, rubbing the wetness around her little bundle of nerves a few times before he pushed those skilled fingers inside of her.

Slipping them in up to the first knuckles, "You okay" he asked huskily, holding himself back.

"Yeah it's good Stiles, move please" she moaned pushing down onto his fingers, her forehead pressing against his, their noses bumping against one anothers, "Stiles, please" Alex groaned rising and falling on his fingers.

Stiles pulled them from her and sucked them between his lips, she was watching as he sucked them clean keeping their eyes connected the entire time. Alex moaned rolling her hips so his hardness slipped between her folds, as it laid flat against his stomach, the wetness and friction building over and over again as his hardness bumped against her clit.

Alex lifted her body so her hands were back on his chest again and she was looking down at him with her lip between her teeth. Stiles had screwed his eyes shut as he moaned her name, he looked so damn beautiful.

Suddenly Stiles growled holding her hips still with one hand, while he gripped his hardness in the other. Stiles took a breath as he pushed just the head inside her, Alex whimpered not taking her eyes off of those gorgeous honey brown ones, her nails sank into his chest as his thickness stretched her.

Stiles moved his hand so they were both on her hips. they both swore as she dropped down onto him his length now fully seated inside of her, fitting perfect and burning in all the right places. "Holy shit, you're so fucking tight" Stiles moaned as they waited for her to adjust to his size.

"So big, God Stiles" she whimpered, their grips tightening again on each other, her lip between her teeth again, Alex began to roll her hips over him. She could have sworn she could feel it in her stomach, "Oh my, uh Stiles, it's so deep" she groaned.

Alex began to rise and fall on him watching his face as his thick cock slipped back and forth between her slick folds, as she lifts up from him she almost lifted all of the way off of him, before dropping back down onto him,

Slow, deep and hard thrusts driving them both mad, as she rode him like her life depended on it, Alex moaned every time he slipped back inside her, Stiles trying to hold himself back from just how amazing it felt to be inside of her tight wet warm pussy.

Alex leaned back her hands on his thighs, as she continued her movements, the angle making the feeling in her stomach shift, that familiar feeling pushing and burning in her stomach. "S-stiles, so close" Alex whimpered, Stiles sat up feeling her body begin to shake in his arms.

Stiles wrapped an arm around her back, keeping her firmly in the same position as he planted his feet on the floor, he started to push up into her as she continued to push down onto him. Stiles slowly slipped his free hand down her chest feeling her breath quicken, he felt her hardened nipples as he continued down her body, Stiles bent his head capturing one of her nipples between his lips. His long fingers found her swollen throbbing clit, he began to rub it in firm circles.

"S-shit Stiles, yes" Alex cried out, shooting up she wrapped her arms around his neck, breathing against each other's lips as Stiles continued to push up into her, she tried to keep up with him, rolling her hips over his, but her hips began to stutter, as the sensations pished her over the edge.

Alex's nails began to dig harshly into Stiles' shoulder blades, Stiles hissed as the pain shot through his back, but it made something spark inside him, the pain feeling more like pleasure as he doubled his efforts pushing her through her shattering orgasm.

Until she finally loosened her death grip on him as she came down from her high, Alex opened her eyes and looked into his, Stiles' eyes had darkened a lot since they had started tonight they were almost black, his long eyelashes framing them perfectly. "Jesus" she giggled kissing him briefly.

"You look so beautiful when you come" Stiles groaned his fingers running across her plump lips, slightly red from her biting them.

"Wait, you didn't?" she asked not really saying much, but he got her drift.

"No, I didn't but It's okay" he smiled sweetly, brushing her hair from her eyes.

"Like hell it's okay" Alex insisted, getting herself off of him with shaky and slightly unsteady legs, standing in front of him with her hands on her hips, "Now, how'd you want me baby" Alex purred seductively.

Stiles looked nervous again and so turned on that he might burst and as he spoke it was obvious, "Oh, I don't, I, well are you sure?" he asked a little unsure.

"Too right, might as well make the most of having you all to myself tonight! You're not going anywhere, not until you're one hundred percent satisfied" she smirked quirking her eyebrow at him questioningly.

"Okay, if you're sure" he smiled thinking to himself a little as he looked her up and down appreciatively.

"In that case, bend over with your hands on the window" he groaned stepping behind her, pressing himself tightly against her back.

"That how you like it baby" Alex whimpered, letting her head fall back against his shoulder, he placed a soft kiss onto her neck.

"Yeah, I think you'd look really good like that, is that okay?" he asked her genuinely.

"Hell yeah, of course, it's okay!" Alex giggled excitedly, as she pulled away from him he let her go, watching as she bent over slowly, he groaned as she got into the position he mentioned,

Stiles chuckled darkly behind her, "I should probably warn you though, I won't be gentle" he groaned as he pushed himself easily inside of her, soaked pussy, still wet from her last orgasm. Until her ass was pressed tightly against his groin.

"Ugh Stiles, would you move, please!" Alex practically begged, trying to push back against him but his grip on her hips was unyielding, as his fingers were digging harshly into her skin.

"God, you look so fucking good like this princess" Stiles growled, as he pulled all the way out before he quickly slammed himself back inside of her. His pace increased as he kept up his hard deep thrusts, moans, and whimpers of pleasure were quickly and readily falling from Alex's parted lips, as Stiles continued to pound into her tight pussy from behind.

His hands pulled her hips back onto his cock while he continued to push into her, only pushing himself deeper Stiles could feel his orgasm approaching fast, he could feel Alex begin to constrict around him as he continued his brutal unforgiving pace.

Alex was beginning to lose her balance and her hands started to slide down the window, Stiles pulled her back against his chest. They could see themselves reflected in the glass in front of them, Stiles was impressively still keeping his pace as he swept her hair off of her shoulder, pressing his lips against her skin.

Stiles wrapped one of his arms around her chest, tugging firmly at one of her nipples, as his other arms encircled her waist just as tightly.

Alex dropped her head back against his shoulder now she knew she wasn't about to fall over, wrapped in his tight embrace as their slick skin slipped against each other easily as he fucked up into her skillfully. Alex's hands were grasping at his arms tightly, "Come with me baby" Stiles grunted breathlessly, Alex couldn't form any words, instead she just moaned even louder, she was so close she couldn't breathe, let alone talk.

Alex turned her head so they were just a breath away from touching. she pressed her lips to Stiles' as their lips connected again, their entire world shattered around them, as they came hard Alex felt his body go stiff as hers shook in his arms, Stiles managed to stumble back keeping her tightly clutched to his chest and rest his back against the wall behind him.

Alex opened her eyes first looking at Stiles the best she could, his head was thrown back against the wall his eyelashes pressed tightly to his cheeks and his teeth in his bottom lip.

Stiles pulled from her something between a groan and a whimper falling past his lips, as he turned her in his arms to face him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her so their lips connected, in a hard passionate kiss.

"How about we go take a shower" Alex whispered against his lips.

"Sounds like a good idea" Stiles agreed with a smile, kissing her lightly, she took his hand and led him to the bathroom, when they got there Stiles set the temperature of the shower, Alex pressed herself behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist she pressed her lips to his back softly here and there.

Stiles turned in her arms a contented smile on his lips, "Hey you, all set" he said stepping into the shower, holding his hand out for her.

Alex giggled taking it in hers, "Such a gentleman" she winked, Stiles kept the smile on his lips but couldn't resist rolling his eyes at her. "You gonna wash my back" she giggled.

"I will wash whatever you want" Stiles groaned kissing her hard.

After they finally showered they made their way back to where they would be sleeping tonight and laid down on the blankets still slightly damp but neither of them found any room to care.

Alex laid her head on his firm chest, she smiled blissfully looking up at him, a smile he returned, kissing her forehead before making himself comfortable. Stiles tightly wrapped his arms around her body, their legs tangling together. "We'll talk in the morning Alex, okay?" Stiles said with a yawn.

"Yeah baby, sure thing" Alex whispered, fighting to keep her eyes open just a little longer.

"Night princess" Stiles sighed sleepily, his eyes falling shut.

"Yeah, night Stiles" Alex sighed to herself, smiling sadly to herself.

Alex smiled to herself as she caught their reflection in the glass, wishing she'd had the balls to do this so much sooner, he felt so right pulled tight against her.

Alex spotted her phone across the floor just within arms reach, she grabbed it regretfully untangling herself from Stiles, she quickly typed out a text sending it before she changed her mind.

She grabbed Stiles' phone from the floor which was right by his head, she quickly set his alarm and decided to leave him a message for when he woke up, it read. I'm so sorry you've woken up and I'm not there, I need you to know something last night was possibly the best night of my entire life, I know when you find out what I'm about to do you'll probably hate me and that kills me than you will ever know, but I won't let him hurt you, i can't. You mean so much more to me than you will ever know, just know I am truly sorry, I'll see you soon gorgeous, love always your Lexi.

Alex felt a tear slip from her eye as she laid his phone down next to his head again, she covered him over with one of the sheets, she looked down at him and couldn't help herself, she pressed her lips to his forehead in a lingering kiss, she felt another tear begin to slip down her nose and regretfully pulled away.

Standing up she smiled softly when she realized she had no panties because they were currently tucked into Stiles' back pocket, hoping Stiles wouldn't mind she pulled on his boxer shorts, quickly followed by the rest of her clothes.

Zipping up her hoodie she tucked her phone into her pocket, she opened Derek's front door, looking back one final time more tears left her eyes, she didn't want to leave but she knew she had to. Swallowing the large lump in her throat Alex closed the door quietly hearing the lock click as she pulled it closed, there was no going back as she answered her phone.

"Hey, yeah pick me up from Derek's, I'll see you soon" she sighed sadly, hanging up the phone and leaving Stiles behind her.


	3. The unlikely allies

The unlikely allies 

Alex stood there out in the hall, finding herself between Derek's loft and the outside, just staring, out into the night. At the world outside, the duskiness of the early morning creeping in, as the rain continued hammering down onto the pavement. 

One of the only things that had burnt its way into Alex's brain, from less than ten minutes ago Stiles. Everything single thing about him, being in there alone, wishing that she could just stay with him. 

Mainly she was completely overtaken by the way that he had smiled at her, just before he had fallen asleep, looking into her eyes as he drifted off. The look of total bliss on his face, but behind that she could also see the burning sadness that lay there, Stiles was trying to hide it, but she knew him, more than she knew anyone or anything.

He was worried about her, he knew she was doing this no matter what happened to her, and he was upset that no matter what he said, that she wasn't changing her mind.

He was desperate to come up with another plan, in his typical Stiles fashion trying to save everyone. 

Alex took a deep breath as she stepped outside and into the downpour. Inhaling deeply, she stepped outside the scent of the rain filling her nostrils, a lone tear slipped silently and unseen down her cheek, as the rain completely covered her in seconds.

Trying to shake Stiles' face from her mind was seeming more and more like an impossible task. When she turned for one last glimpse. She remembered leaving him, his face so peaceful. Showing none of the tenseness or worry from the day, the only thing that was visible on his face was a small smile. As he slipped soundlessly asleep and Alex would do anything so that she was able to see that look on his face forever. 

The tears continued running down her rosy cheeks, still going unnoticed as she let herself cry, letting her emotions free while she could. Because she couldn't afford to show any, not a hint of emotion at all soon. 

Especially not with what she was about to do, in fact, there was no guarantee that the pack or her alfa would ever forgive her.

Alex heard the car before she was able to see any sign of it, she didn't bother wiping her face, as she was soaked to the bone anyway. Instead, she took another deep breath, shutting down her emotions just how she had taught herself to long ago.

Stepping onto the curb she was just in time to see a sleek black car, as it rounded the corner. The car pulled up beside her and the passenger door swung open.

A smirking face looked up at her as she climbed into the car, she shook her head and rolled her eyes at him as she took her seat. Shutting the door behind her, looking over at him she only wanted to roll her eyes again. "Just drive," she said her voice void of any emotion, not daring to look back to where he was.

Her face a mask as he pulled away, Alex could feel his eyes on her but remained silent as she put her hair up into a ponytail, refusing to speak as of yet, afraid her voice would crack

Quickly she wiped the mixture of rain and tears from her face, pulling down the visor she looked at her reflection, using it to help her hair out as well when she spoke.

"Are you sure that you're up for this?" Alex asked turning to look at him.

Peter let out a hearty chuckle, "Do you even know me?" he laughed, with a roll of his eyes as he looked at Alex.

Her expression was not even a little bit impressed, Peter sighed but continued, "Look I will happily wipe more scum from the earth, and I will also put up with the crap from the boy scouts. But you know as well as I do that he will come back. Have you ever noticed that nothing dies for good in this town, I'll probably be killing him again in a months time.

"I can't say you're wrong, but hopefully we can buy ourselves time to come up with something a little more permanent. Like I've said before, while I don't disagree with Scott and Stiles, about you being a dick that is, then there's you being evil and all" she smirked at him and smiled back, nodding for her to continue.

"All that being said, I trust you, I don't know why. I can't put my finger on it but I do, if you fuck me over you will regret it. Make no mistake," she said fixing him with a look that would make most men wither away, Peter, however, kept the same smug look on his face.

"And just like I have said before, leave the ragtag team behind, I am the only Alfa you should be working with, the true Alfa. We could be so powerful together, unstoppable you might say" he winked, he turned to look at her in time to see her rolling her eyes again.

"Dude, seriously, you aren't even an Alfa anymore. And you know that isn't what I want" she noticed the tense of his shoulders, as her words hit him and decided it was best not to piss him off, she really was going to need his help after all.

"No, I know. All the same, I really am looking forward to slashing that little bastards throat" He said calmly with only a slight edge to his voice, which was all the more alarming as the car roared forward.

"Good. Because I am really gonna need to be able to trust you" Alex said, her voice somehow serious and emotionless at the same time.

It was taking her everything she had to keep herself together. Unable to stop the flashes of Stiles, that were constantly running through her mind. Just like a guilty conscious, begging for her not to go through with her plan. but she couldn't listen, she knew that no matter what he thought of her, she needed to do this, for her and everyone else.

Most of all she couldn't let anything happen to him, that adorably goofy dork. Who's smile made her heart tighten and made her cheeks burn. Alex knew how Theo worked though, he wasn't gonna let this go until one of them was dead, or he got his own way.

That just wasn't an option, no way in hell would Alex let him win. No way no how it really wasn't up for question, it didn't matter what happened to her this needed to be done.

Peter cleared his throat loudly, feeling a little awkward as the young girl in his car was lost deep in thought. With tears silently rolling down her cheeks.

Alex jumped at the unexpected noise, quickly shaking herself from her thoughts. "You sure that you're up to this?" Peter asked carefully, more gentle than she had ever heard his voice before.

Alex looked out of the window and noticed they were pulling up outside her house, Alex ignored the question and the tears in her eyes. Instead, the wall went back up, and the mask was back in place, at least until she made it into her house because she needed to get this out of her system, or tonight would for sure be a disaster.

"I'll be ready by seven, get what you need and meet me back here then," Alex said forcefully, pushing the door open but before she could get both feet out of the car, Peter had grabbed her arm.

"Do you like that arm by any chance?" She growled, turning to look at him.

Peter sighed before he spoke, "Look just make sure you're ready, and up for this because we'll only get one shot at this" He was using the best tone of a friendly warning that he could muster.

She just nodded at him, stepping out of the car back into the heavy downpour. Peter was clearly waiting for something, "I'll be ready" she stated firmly. Not waiting to see if he had left she turned and headed for her front door.

Shutting the door behind her, she collapsed back against it falling to the ground. Holding her head in her hands, she thanked God her mother was away on business this week. 

Alex sat there for what felt like a minute but it had been an hour when she looked at her phone, she had a missed call from Lydia and a voicemail.

"Hey Alex, look please stay in tonight, I've been having a bad feeling all day, but it's getting worse. I hope you and Stiles managed to work things out. If you need anything you know where I am honey, just call me and I'll come over. Just please stay home okay, I love you. 

A tear slipped down her cheek as the voicemail ended, "I'm so sorry lyds" she whispered to her phone as she turned it off.

Sighing loudly she pushed herself from the floor and headed to her bedroom. Finding her determination to end this, she needed to stop this and if killing the son of a bitch took her with him so be it. There was no way in hell she would be bowing to him or his lackeys, and their wishes, at least this way everyone would be safe, for a while anyway.

She was practically marching up the stairs, walking right through her bedroom, she went into her en-suite. Turning on the shower, she stripped the still soaked clothes from her body.

Stepping into the welcoming steam of the shower, as it burned her skin a little she realised that maybe she had sat in her soaking clothes too long. But the burn was welcome as she tilted her head back into the stream, feeling the water cascading down her face, neck and body. 

Although this shower felt much lonelier than the one she had just hours earlier.

She could feel every touch of Stiles' lips across every patch of skin, the slowly rising bruises of his perfect grip, on her hips and wrists. As she ran her hands over her body, she remembered everything.

Alex found herself almost moaning, at the feeling the way his warm breath had felt against her neck. The feel of his skin against hers, those perfectly soft plump lips, against her own.

The way they'd looked into one another's eyes when he had first touched her, the anger rolling off of the pair of them. Those fierce brown eyes of his, the determination as he dominated her body, mind body and soul, like no one, ever had. 

All the hope in the world had her excited because she would see him again, it was something she couldn't wait for, to be in his arms again where she belonged and she would never leave again.

Alex knew that if anyone ever tried to hurt him she would lose her mind, so god help Theo when he threatens Stiles, which he will.

Turning off the shower she stepped out, wrapping a towel around her body. Her plan would work, that much she would make sure of, as for Peter she had no choice but to trust him. 

Alex had to put Stiles to the very back of her mind if she ever had a hope in hell of doing this. Which became all the more difficult as she passed the mirror, a smile spread across her lips as she caught sight of her reflection. She was practically branded, which if it had been anyone else she probably would of hit the roof. 

It was Stiles though anything that could mark her had, dropping the towel she giggled, running her fingers over her skin. Since her shower, the marks were all the more obvious, much to her delight. 

Then sudden panic struck her if Theo saw this, well it really wouldn't be hard to guess who had done it, he knew how Alex felt about Stiles, heck until tonight everyone except Stiles knew, but this would put in danger.

So she knew she needed to cover up, at least it was a cold night it wouldn't be too odd for her to cover up. It needed to believable that she was leaving Scott, Stiles and the pack behind. 

Drying herself off she pulled on underwear, followed by one of her black turtlenecks and some simple jeans. Leather jacket and boots by the front door for when she had to leave. 

Alex just hoped that if anything happened to her that, someone would do something. She wouldn't want Scott to change himself but a lot of the time he was a little too nice, even to the worst of people and that was okay. Alex wouldn't change anything about a single one of her friends, they were easily the best people she had ever known.

Checking the clock she realised she had just less than an hour until Peter came back to get her, Alex was a little pissed at herself for not getting any sleep, but she hadn't realised how fast the time had gone. 

The memory of those long finger marks on her body kept snapping her out of her zone, causing her to unconsciously lick her lips at the memories. Too much was at stake to let her mind wander, she needed her eyes on the prize his dead body at her feet. 

That thought had a very different smile pulling at her lips.

The plan was pretty much in place, both Alex and Peter knew their roles. Seeing car lights streaming through her window Alex checked the time but was shocked when she noticed the time. Peter knew not to be early, and she wasn't expecting her mum back for almost a week. 

Surely it couldn't be Stiles he was fast asleep when she left, and he didn't have his jeep. 

So it must have been Peter he was the only one she had been expecting, turning off her light she headed downstairs and pulled on her coat and boots.

Hearing a car door slam she opened the door, her eyes widened in shock. "No! You can't be here not now!" Alex squeaked, slamming the door closed and throwing her back against it. 

Her breath coming out in rapid pants, this could not be happening, not now!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four - I'm Sorry

 

Alex quickly found herself in a complete panic. As her heart thudded in her chest, if they got in there was no way what so ever that she would be leaving tonight.

Before she knew what was happening, there was quickly a loud chorus of banging at the door, vibrating harshly through her back. Zipping up her coat she decided it was now or never, but as she began to walk away from the door, a voice quickly stopped her in her tracks.

"Lexi, please don't do this. Come with us, we can talk about all of this, there is another way. You don't need to do this alone." It was the one voice that she hadn't expected to hear, she hadn't seen him when she opened the door and started to leave before.

There was a long pause, but when she didn't answer Lydia spoke, "I know you probably don't want to hear this Alex, but nothing good is going to happen tonight. When Stiles called me I knew we needed to come, I didn't hear back from you either. Look all I've heard or seen about today and tonight is death. Just please don't do this let us help, you know Malia isn't gonna like this especially you going through all of this alone, you guys have always been like sisters. Just let us in, we can talk." she sighed.

"I'm sorry" she whispered into the dark of her house, as she started backing away, knowing that neither of them could hear her.

Wiping the tears from her face and eyes she fled as fast as she could, she needed to go now before she changed her mind. Why the hell did it have to be Stiles, Lydia was bad enough, but not him.

She ran as fast as her legs would take her, tears still streaming down her face as much as she tried to stop them, the only got worse. 

Suddenly she found herself hunched over, hands on her knees as she tried to snatch a breath. Wiping her eyes for what felt like the millionth time. She sent a quick text to Peter, explaining where she was and briefly what had happened.

Sighing to herself as the breath started to return to her lungs, she leant against a nearby tree for a little support, god only knows she needed it. Looking out onto the road her mind began to wonder, Lydia was definitely right about Malia, she was going to lose her shit when she found out about all of this. 

Alex was just thankful that she hadn't found out yet, or she would probably just kill Peter when he showed up to help her.

"Alex!" Came a loud angry voice, questioning into the cold early morning. 

The panic came back as quickly as it had left, no words left her mouth she instead found herself running again. Except that this time she didn't even get close to leaving him behind.

"What the hell was that!" Stiles demanded angrily, grabbing her arm and spinning her around so she was facing him.

"Look I can't do this, not now, I've got somewhere I need to be," Alex said quickly, with less conviction than she would have liked.

"I'm not talking about now," Stiles said sadly, the anger leaving his voice.

Alex felt her heart sink in her chest, the look on his face could have broken her in half. She wasn't sure what to say, "I'm so sorry Stiles" Alex replied just as sadly, not moving as he walked closer to her. He deserved this much, at least an explanation.

"Why didn't you wake me up? You should have woken me up. Instead, I wake up alone. Worried about you and alone, after one of the best nights of my life" Stiles sighed taking another step closer.

Alex couldn't stop herself, she couldn't get to close. She stepped back, swallowing the lump that had suddenly formed in her throat, a lump which seemed to return every time he was near her.

"Stiles" she groaned his name, knowing where this was going. He didn't speak, he simply continued to step closer to her, every step he took forward she stepped back.

"Go, Stiles, please" she whimpered, that look was back in his eyes.

Continuing to step back until her back thumped into a nearby tree, "Come on baby girl, you don't mean that" he practically purred.

Alex wasn't sure where these sudden outbursts of confidence were coming from, but when they came around she quickly found herself weak at the knees. The morning was cold but light, but her blood boiled in the best way when he looked at her like this.

His eyes had darkened significantly, as he slowly took the final steps towards her, seen from afar it would probably look like predator and prey.

Their lips were a breath away as he licked his own, he flicked his eyes up to hers, causing her breathing to escalate. Stiles rested his hands gently on her hips, his thumbs sneaking to the small slither of skin he was able to get to.

His fingers were practically on top of the bruises from earlier, which caused a shiver to run up her spine. Alex stood there unable to move, unable to look away from his gaze, even though she knew that maybe she should have moved she just couldn't.

One of his hands left her hips and went to her cheek, the pad of his thumb gently stroking the soft skin, she looked down unable to keep hold of his gaze without jumping his bones. Her skin was on fire, but Stiles wasn't having it, he tilted her head so she was looking up at him.

"Stiles, I really need to go" Alex whispered against his lips. 

"No you don't, come home with me. I can make your night a lot more interesting. Let Peter handle him" Stiles replied hotly, his thumb moving to her lips. Every bone in her body was begging her to listen to him, she kissed it gently, watching him bite his lip at the slight brush of her tongue. 

"Fuck it" she growled, wrapping her arms around his neck and crashing her lips into his, pulling him as close as she could get him.

Both groaning on contact, Stiles grabbed her legs and wrapped them quickly around his waist, before pushing her harshly against the tree behind her. 

Alex whimpered in pleasure, running her hands through his incredibly soft hair, relishing being back in his arms again. 

Alex tossed her head back to catch her breath, giving Stiles room to attack her neck with his teeth and tongue. 

"Shit Stiles" Alex giggled breathlessly.

"Fuck I missed you" Stiles murmured into the skin of her neck. 

"I missed you too" she moaned loudly, as he attacked a particularly sensitive spot on her neck.

Stiles smiled against her skin, as he shifted her. So that both of his hands were cupping her ass cheeks perfectly. Both of them were smiling again when they caught their breath, resting their foreheads against one another.

"Have I mentioned how perfect you are" Stiles sighed, with his lip between his teeth as he rolled his hips against her.

She whimpered, making his smile widen, as she felt his hardness through his jeans, she gripped his bicep hard as she spoke, trying to keep her voice even, "Once or twice, but you're not so bad yourself" she smirked, before sucking his lip, releasing it with a pop, causing Stiles to groan.

"As much as I want you buried deep inside me right now, making me forget my own name again. I really do need to go" She sighed the last part watching his face drop.

He begrudgingly let her get down, "Please don't go, don't do this. I need you" Stiles pleaded suddenly. 

Alex realised why when she looked over his shoulder, seeing Peter pull up across the road. "I'm sorry, but you know I need to do this," she said quietly cupping his cheeks, and softly pulling his lips to hers.

Releasing him, she just about managed to wiggle out from between Stiles and the tree. As she gave him a final look, a sad look crossed his face, one she was sure that was mirrored by her own expression.

Stiles grabbed her wrist, "I could stop you" he murmured more to himself.

While she knew that he probably regretted those words the second they left his mouth, she couldn't stop her reaction. "Go ahead Stiles, you sure you really wanna try that" Alex seethed with anger and frustration, quickly yanking herself from his grip.

"Come on Lexi, you know that I didn't mean it like that" Stiles tried, he looked like a kid who's puppy you had just kicked.

"Don't you dare Lexi me right now, look I'll see you later" Alex sighed dismissively.

Alex turned away from him and had her hand on the handle of Peter's car when his words stopped her in her tracks. "Just be safe, please. I can't lose you, I'd die if anything ever happened to you" Stiles said gently, clearly admitting defeat.

Releasing the handle she turned to look at him again, tears were slowly running down his face, as he kept his distance from her. Her legs were running before she thought it through, throwing herself at him. 

He caught her in a tight hug, clinging to each other like their lives depended on it. Pulling back she felt the tears she had been holding in pooling in her eyes.

"Stay inside Stiles, they might send someone for you. I couldn't handle that, I'll be home before you know it, I promise" she said, a small smile gracing her lips, Stiles returned it.

Pulling her in for a slow hot kiss, "You should know something before you go, I've never said it before because i was waiting for a better time but, I l..." Stiles tried to finish, but Alex put her hand over his mouth.

"No, don't say it," Alex said slowly, she noticed the look on his face and felt bad. 

"Well do, just not until I come back to you," she said kissing his cheek and jumping down.

Not leaving any more time for them to speak she ran to Peter's car, opening the door and jumping inside. 

Before she had even got her seatbelt on Peter was practically in her face. "Seriously Alex, Stiles!" He said angrily.

"I'm sorry?! What the hell has it got to do with you exactly? You're not my dad" Alex said sarcastically.

Peter looked momentarily shocked, but he quickly recovered. "Oh I don't know, for one we're trying to outsmart a psychotic man-child, and you completely wreak of Stiles, then there's the fact that you could do better," he said before focusing back on the road again.

"Okay first off, who I want to be with and what I do with them is nothing to do with you. But you do have a point, I'd completely forgot about that, what with him being so close. It's not like I set out to see him he found me. Alex sighed, the anger leaving her voice towards the end of her sentence.

Peter's grip tightened on the steering wheel but after a few minutes passed Alex spoke again. "Honestly, there are so many reasons why Stiles. Don't get me wrong, he's a giant pain in my ass sometimes. But when I'm with him it's like nothing I've ever felt, like nothing can ever hurt me again. Half the time I want to wring his skinny neck. Then the other times well, you don't need to hear that. Sorry, you probably didn't wanna hear any of that, I don't even know why I told you all of that come to think about it" She sighed, looking out of her window.

"It's fine, I'm glad he makes you happy," Peter said a little tightly.

Alex chose to ignore his tone, "Could I maybe borrow that coat" she asked pointing in the back seat. "You know get some of the Stiles off of me, maybe confuse the scent a little," she said turning to look at him.

He smiled a small smile, just at the very corner of his mouth. "Yeah sure, knock yourself out short-stack, good idea actually" he replied, grabbing it from the backseat and handing it to her.

"Thanks," she smiled, "Oh I keep forgetting to ask, didn't you know my mother at school? She said you guys went to school together" Alex asked while attempting to stuff her legs inside his coat as well.

"Uh, yeah we did, nice girl" he responded shifting awkwardly in his seat. Which went unnoticed by Alex.

"So did you ever meet my dad?" Alex asked quickly, seemingly more interested in that question.

"Yeah, he was a bit of a dick. Loved your mum though. He wanted to give her everything she deserved and wanted, but he knew he wasn't good enough for her and that he never would be" Peter explained, seemingly lost in thought.

"Oh wow, sorry I didn't know you were so close. What was his name? it's just, she never told me" Alex asked curiously.

"Oh look, we're here now," Peter said pulling up across the street from the abandoned building, where she was supposed to meet Theo.

"You remember the plan?" Peter checked.

"Of course I do, it's my plan after all" she smirked in reply.

They were just out of earshot from the abandoned house, "We need a word if you want out, or you know you're in danger" Peter said thoughtfully.

"How about pickles?" Alex asked.

He smiled at her, clearly trying not to laugh. 

"And how are you planning on dropping that into the conversation," he asked turning to face her again.

"Oh I'm full of ideas, just make sure you come when you hear it, and just make sure that you aren't heard or spotted. Because if they rumble us it'll be game over for good, well for me especially" she said seriously, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Hey don't worry, this isn't my first rodeo. You will be fine, you sure you wanna do this?" he asked carefully.

"I'll do my best, I have to do this," she said, handing him back his coat.

"You call, I'll come running" he reminded her.

"Let's get this show on the road then" Alex sighed, more to herself than Peter, climbing out of the car she shut the door behind her. Walking toward what might very well be her end.


	5. organ grinder and the monkeys

How Things Change - Part 5

As Alex reached the front door she paused, quickly noticed two menacing figures hidden in the shadows, that eventually emerged from the darkness. One of the figures was exactly who Alex had expected, the other one not so much.

"Oh good! The monkeys are here" Alex groaned sarcastically, stepping right up into Tracy's face. "But, I think you know I'm not here to see the monkey's, I need to see the organ-grinder" Alex growled, the only thing she could think about was how she had spoken to her last time they met.

Tracy smirked and stepped forward so their noses were practically touching, "You didn't last long before you came sniffing about, did you little bitch" Tracy snarled, one of her claws just inches from Alex's face.

Alex smirked back at her, completely unfazed, "Oh, I'm so sorry sweetheart. Are you jealous that you're not gonna be the top bitch anymore" Alex whispered, continuing to look in her in the eye.

Her smirk only grew when Tracy looked away for a moment, before regaining her composure and snapping her gaze back to Alex. "I'll kill you before I EVER let that happen" she growled, pushing Alex back a little. 

But before she could act on her threat, Josh grabbed her arm stopping her in her tracks. "Stop it, now. Theo isn't gonna like this" he whispered, with a shake to his voice.

She turned her nose up at him, her face conveying her disappointment in him. But before she could reply the door swung open, practically falling off its hinges. 

An angry Theo was quickly storming out, "Get your asses inside. Now!" Theo warned, his tone letting them know that he wouldn't hold back if they didn't obey, every threat became possible then and there.

The two quickly scampered inside, slipping behind him quietly, not looking back at the two outside. Alex stood there with her arms folded, staring straight at him, staring him down like he wasn't a bloodthirsty monster.

"So, you came then," Theo said knowingly with a sickly sweet smile.

"Yeah, no shit sherlock" Alex sighed, rolling her eyes at him.

"You're lucky if anyone else spoke to me like that, well they wouldn't be walking anymore" Theo replied, stepping closer to her.

Alex took a step back, she didn't need his dog breath in her face right now, "Stop, I'm here to talk. Nothing else" Alex warned him.

"Wow, you really aren't any fun are you" Theo pouted, his eyes scanning over her body, making a shiver run up her spine. But it was a completely different kind, to the one she got when Stiles looked at her. This one, however, her mouth practically filled with sick, her entire body going rigid and her skin crawl.

But she could deal with it for as long as she had to, "You so much as lay a finger on me, I swear, I will shove your fake werewolf head up your fake werewolf ass" Alex growled in his face, shoving past him and walking inside the house. 

She heard the door slam shut behind her, but before she knew what was happening Theo had her pinned to the wall by her throat. 

"Now, let me make this perfectly clear if you EVER! dare talk to me like that again I'll rip your throat out. Do you understand me" he spat angrily, applying extra pressure to her throat the longer he held her there.

One of his claws came out, as he scratched a deep cut down her cheek, Alex winced but she didn't make a sound. He was slow as he continued down her neck, she just stared right back into his eyes. Her jaw set tight, only opening her mouth as breathing became near impossible, this continued right until he reached her collarbone, and then he stopped.

Theo let her go, watching as she dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes. Gasping and coughing for breath, but giving him no satisfaction of anything else. 

He grabbed her chin her defiance of him, well he was beginning to get pissed off with it, as his hand forced her to look at him in the eyes. "I said is that clear" he growled, his eyes flashing briefly.

She roughly pushed his hand from her face forcefully, taking him off guard. As she got back to her feet, "Oh yeah, crystal fucking clear" she replied stiffly her voice coming out a little hoarse and strained.

Theo smiled menacingly, "Good girl, after all, I wouldn't want to break my new favourite toy. But I will if you make me." he snarled, his fingers wrapping tightly around her arm.

She tried tugging her arm back but he was having none of it until they reached an old moth-eaten sofa, and he threw her at it. Before sitting across from her, "So, how is Stiles?" he smirked, eyes flashing golden.

The question took her back for a moment, she hadn't been expecting that one. Everything else so far, well she had seen those coming but this had her stumped for a moment, but she recovered quickly. "Not a clue. Why?" she replied, as stiffly as she could when his name was mentioned.

"Come on Alex, are you really gonna lie to me right now?" he questioned, the warning in his voice was clear, his demeanour changing as he leaned forward in his chair, leering at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Alex confirmed, shifting in her seat and crossing her legs. Wincing a little, though she didn't let it show on her face, as the knife in the back of her jeans pressed into her a little.

Luckily not enough to do her any harm, but not one person knew about this knife it was special. She'd had it laced with kanima venom and misseltoe. Even Peter didn't know have a clue about it. But it was one of the only things that could ever hurt this little bastard.

Suddenly she was pulled from her thoughts when he was back in her face again, "What now!?" Alex sighed the exasperation clear in her voice. 

"I know you're lying, you reak of him, and as if that wasn't enough your heart races every time I mention him. Lexi" Theo spat, hatefully the last word coming out in a sneer.

"Don't you dare call me that" Alex growled, getting to her feet and pushing him backwards, he stumbled a little before quickly recovering.

"Why!? Is it only him who is allowed to call you that" Theo growled, stepping back into her personal space.

"How do you even know about that!? Have you been stalking me or something!?" Alex demanded, shoving at him again.

He smirked at her again this time however it felt dangerous, "Oh, I've been watching. I've seen everything, like how you get yourself off and scream his name. How you both snap at each other for no reason, so blind to your own desires. But I could fuck you better" He murmured the last part against her ear, his hands on her hips.

She'd had more than enough, "Do me a favour, you haven't got a chance in hell! Stiles is everything you will never be! And oh so much more" she smirked, every minute with him was always a million to one against anyone else

"He won't be once I get my hands around his scrawny little neck" Theo spat, punching her in the face, making her fly across the room.

Blood dripped from her face as she sat up, "Pickles" she whispered, glaring at him as she advanced on him. Suddenly the door crashed open, revealing a very pissed off Peter, "You won't be touching anyone or anything when I'm done with you" she growled, lashing out and stabbing him in the stomach.

But Theo lashed out, his claws catching her throat. "No!" Peter roared, throwing him into the nearest wall. Alex fell to the ground clutching at her throat.

"We need to get you to the hospital" Peter panicked, picking Alex up in his arms. "I promise, I'll get you there" he whispered, as she began fading out of consciousness. 

"Stiles" she whispered, as she passed out.

Peter ran faster than he had ever run in his life, holding her tight to his chest, his wolf howling inside him, as his legs moved faster than humanly possible. Begging her to stay with him.

When he finally arrived at the hospital, he shouted for the nearest member of staff. Which just so happened to be Melissa McCall, "Help her, only you. Please, she can't die" he said placing her on the gurney that had been wheeled over.

"Alex, what the hell happened here?" she asked Peter as they entered a private room.

"I'll explain when the others get here, she wants the pack to know everything" he replied disappearing out the door.

Melissa watched him leave slightly stunned, quickly injecting the anaesthetic in case she woke up, she got to work on stitching Alex up. Luckily nothing vital had been severed, thanks to her stumbling away from Theo.

"If you can hear me when you wake up I need to know what you did to Peter" she smiled sadly but fondly, at the girl she'd watched face so many things. Strong as all hell, even though she was just that, a girl, but although she was young, she made up for it with bravery, sarcasm and love. 

She was one of the sweetest girls Melissa had met, she was clearly head of heals for Stiles, but she was yet to admit it to anyone but herself and Melissa. 

Alex was the daughter that she'd always wanted, that was why it was so hard for her to see her like this. Tears filled her eyes as she continued to stitch her up, she wiped them away. Cleaning the area, she almost jumped when a hoard of teenagers burst through the doors.

"Outside you lot, now! You can come in when I'm done. Then I want to know what the hell is happening" she said firmly, continuing with what she was doing. Without looking up, she heard them leave.

After she finished, she smiled weekly her hands running over the slash marks, before covering them up to stop the bleeding, unable to work out who the hell would want to hurt her. 

She cleaned Alex's face up, that was when she could see the large long gash down Alex's cheek, following it down, she got another lump in her throat. "Who would do this to you sweetheart" she whispered more to herself, as she hooked up her IV, wiping yet more tears from her eyes. 

"Hey, Mumma McCall" Alex croaked, barely above a whisper.

Melissa gasped, spinning around to face her. Before regaining her composure, grabbing Alex's hand. "You should be sleeping young lady" Melissa tried, but the smile coming through was hard to hide.

Alex just smiled squeezing her hand, groaning as a cough came from deep in her chest. "Stop trying to talk, if I let that lot in. Not a word okay" Melissa said not wanting an answer, Alex just gave her a weak nod.

Melissa poked her head outside the door, "She's awake, you can come in. But only for five minutes and be quiet" she said sternly, stepping aside and opening the door "I'll be back soon" she said leaving the room.

Stiles was first through the door, but he stopped dead at the sight of her. Swallowing the lump in his throat he walked over to her, taking her hand in his. Tears were in his eyes as he stroked her hand wordlessly, pressing his lips to her knuckles, Peter remained at the back of the room, giving the others room.

"If you weren't in a hospital bed right now, I would be punching you right now," Malia said both angry and sad, as she sat beside her on the bed.

"I'm sorry Mal" Alex croaked, turning to face her as Scott sat down, in the chair next to her.

"Don't talk Alex, trust me you'll make it worse" Lydia said talking from experience. Alex nodded in reply, signalling to Lydia for a pen and paper.

Lydia quickly obliged, handing her one. Alex quickly realized Stiles hadn't even looked up from the floor yet. Squeezing his hand she looked at him, 'sorry' she mouthed. She wrote something on the paper and showed it to him, after several hard tugs he looked at her, it read 'Kiss me, Stiles, please'.

The tears gathered in her eyes, as everyone else in the room disappeared, "I-I can't" he whispered. Alex's heart sank at his words, and she tugged her hand from his and rolled away from him, turning to face Scott she screwed the paper up and hid it under her pillow.

Quickly pressing the buzzer Melissa dashed in the room, sighing with relief when she could see Alex was okay. "Tired, go" she whispered, a tear slipping down her cheek.

Stiles got up in a panic and tried to talk to her, and explain but Melissa was having none of it. "Out now, come on. All of you, she wants to sleep. I won't leave her." she assured them. They all left reluctantly, unsure of what had happened, Stiles was practically dragged from the room by Scott, Alex held her hands over her ears. Blocking out his voice, and everything else.

Melissa put a gentle hand on her shoulder, and she moved her hands, Alex flicked her eyes up to look at the older woman. Taking out the piece of paper she showed it to her, fresh tears in her eyes. 

"And? What happened sweetie" Melissa asked sitting next to her.

Alex wrote on another piece of paper, He wouldn't, I think he might hate me. Because I didn't listen to him, then I got myself hurt. The problem is I am one hundred percent, totally and completely in love with him. And I don't think he even knows. We had sex last night. She revealed as if from nowhere, leaving her second mother with her mouth hanging open and having a slight coughing fit.

Making Alex smile a small smile, "I'm sure he doesn't hate you, in fact, there is no way he does. I've seen the way he looks at you, you've probably just scared him. Give it some time, get some rest, we'll talk in the morning I think you've had enough for tonight" Melissa smiled, kissing her on her forehead and turning out the light. 

Turning back before she left, "Sleep okay, just buzz me if you need anything. I'm on the nightshift" she said kindly, Alex gave her a thumbs up and waved her goodnight.

Laying down Alex tossed and turned, feeling restless for about an hour. Until she became fed up, and her mind began to wonder. All the things that had happened the past few days running through her mind. When suddenly they were disrupted, by a knock at the door Alex found that she was a little grateful for the interruption.

Not waiting for her to tell them to come in, the door opened slowly and quietly, "Hey, just wanted to let you know you're safe, I'm gonna be right outside tonight. If you need anything just bang a bit." Scott said quietly with a smile.

Alex gave him a wink and a nod before she laid back down in the bed trying to get comfortable. Scott left as quickly as he entered, and when Alex finally fell asleep, she was haunted by what could happen to Stiles.

She kept seeing him dead, bleeding with Theo above him covered in blood. "Get away from him" she screamed, tossing and turning in her bed. She shot awake realising someone was holding her down, her breathing was becoming increasingly difficult. 

Scott flashed his eyes hoping that it would calm her down, knowing that it was him but she couldn't control it. She tried doing as he said, but she just couldn't catch her breath, Stiles came skidding in the room, almost knocking everything in his path over.

Seeing he was safe, was just enough to help her begin to steady herself she looked Scott in the eyes. Gripping his forearms tightly, her nails digging into skin she knew would heal seconds later. He wrapped his hands gently around her wrists as well, as they synced their breathing. 

Melissa came through the door seconds after Scott had managed to calm her down, Scott took some of her pain once she had calmed down. A tear of relief leaving her eye, "Thank-you-Scott" she half coughed breathing heavy still, clinging to him like a life raft.

She looked over Scott's shoulder, locking eyes with Stiles. Swallowing the lump in her throat with some difficulty. "Could you give us a minute" Alex croaked with difficulty, looking over at Scott and Melissa.

"I will. But not for long you need your rest Alex" Melissa said in her usual motherly tone, followed out by Scott.

Alex gave her a nod, waited until they left and then turned to look at Stiles. "Are you okay, I heard you scream" Stiles muttered, still looking at the floor as he got closer.

"I will be. When you look at me Stilinski" Alex whispered her throat hoarse. Stiles' hands were clenched into fists at his sides, as he slowly looked up right at her. Both of them feeling such intense emotions as he approached her.

"Look about before, I didn't mean to upset you, you know that right" Stiles said as he began stepping closer until he was finally stood at her bedside.

Alex held out her hand, Stiles looked down at it swallowing hard he took it again. "I need to say something. You need to know." Alex started, watching him to make sure he was listening. "I love you, and I'm sorry I scared you but.." she tried to continue but couldn't stop coughing.

Stiles smiled for the first time tonight, and it melted her heart. "Had to get in there first huh?" he joked, "But seriously, you need to stop talking" he grinned sitting on her bed.

Alex wrote something down, hiding behind the paper as she wrote, turning it around so he could read it. 'what you gonna do about it.' He laughed then seeing her smile, made it a little easier on his heart.

"Well, you're staying at my house until you get better because there is no way in hell I'm leaving you at home alone. Either that or I'll stay with you" he said seriously.

Alex wrote something down again, 'While I am completely up for that, you didn't answer the question' she smirked up at him, watching him as he read. His tongue flicking out across his lips.

"Okay, so that's sorted. Is it too late to say I love you too" he smiled, leaning down and cupping her cheek. His thumb stroking it slowly, as he looked at the massive gash on her face, his eyes following it down.

Before she could answer his face changed, it looked like a storm was brewing behind those normally calm and loving eyes. "Stiles" Alex whispered, taking his attention back while she still had the opportunity tugging at the front of his shirt.

She pulled him down slowly, their eyes staying connected until his lips met hers again. Tears fell from his eyes, her thumbs wiped them away, their noses bumping, as he pulled back to let her breath. "I'm so sorry, it should have been m.." Stiles started, stopped by a brief peck of her lips.

"Don't finish that" Alex warned him, her eyes heavy as the blood loss and the two days merged together.

Stiles sighed, "It's true though" he replied sadly, looking down.

She grabbed his chin, pulling his face back to her, she shook her head. "Stay" she whispered against his lips.

"What, really?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah, like it should have been, I shouldn't have left" she whispered, as he laid down next to her, helping her lay her head down on his shoulder.

"Just rest, we can talk tomorrow" Stiles whispered back, stroking her hair and pulling the covers around them. Pulling her close to him, he sighed kissing the top of her head. "Goodnight beautiful" Stiles murmured into her hair.

"Why are you even here? Haven't you done enough" Scott asked turning to scowl at Peter.

"I have more rights than you to be here," he said simply.

"I don't see how Alex is part of my pack, she's nothing to you" Scott replied rolling his eyes.

"That's what you think" Peter replied, irritation starting to seep into his words.

"No it's what I know," Scott said simply.

"I'm her father, her true Alpha. Just because she doesn't know, it doesn't make it any less of a fact" Peter replied simply, taking great satisfaction at the look on Scott's face.

Scott didn't know what to say, so he just said the first thing that popped into his head, "You're lying" he responded hearing the uncertainty in his own voice.

"Why don't you listen to my heartbeat and ask me again" he replied with a shrug.

"Are you lying about Alex, being your kid?" Scott asked, starring Peter in the eye.

"No. I'm not. Her mother was the most incredible woman in the world" Peter replied simply, leaving Scott and his dropped jaw alone for a moment. Now she was safe, he needed to leave, just like he promised Alex's mother he would when she was going to find out.


	6. They'll pay

How Things change Part 6 - They'll pay

When Stiles woke up and was finally able to open his eyes properly, although he didn't lock eyes with who he had expected, and it was still seriously dark outside. "Scott! What the hell!?" Stiles groaned, half whispering half shouting, his voice still huskier than usual from sleep. 

"We need to talk Stiles. Now!" Scott whispered hurriedly, tugging on his arm, maybe speaking a little louder than he had first meant too. 

Stiles quickly snatched his arm back, "Would you chill a second" Stiles said much louder than he had meant to, causing Alex to move against his chest both Scott and Stiles looked down at her.

Scott smiled looking at her contented on his best friends chest, it was good to see her so peaceful. "Yeah, uh sorry sure. Meet me outside in five, okay?" Scott whispered as he backed away towards the door. Stiles groaned quietly, tossing his head back into the pillows, willing himself to get out of bed and leave Alex to sleep. 

Stiles carefully lifted her head from his chest, placing it carefully beside his own. She moaned in protest of his movement even in her sleep, tightening her arms around his waist, "Don't go, Stiles, I need more" Alex whimpered, rolling her hips against his thigh.

Stiles moaned flicking his eyes up to the ceiling, "Oh god, come on, please don't do this to me" he whispered, as her nails began digging into his hips. He almost lost it when that happened, pushing his own hips back down into the bed, her nose began nuzzling at his neck, as her lips softly pressed against his neck.

"Okay, the coach is screaming at me. I'm not listening again," he whispered to himself, moaning again as she pushed harder against him her warm breath tickling her neck. "So, that's not working" he growled to himself.

He looked over at her, one of his hands clinging tightly to his own leg, she was still as beautiful as ever. Which of course didn't make this situation any easier, he couldn't stop himself any longer he pushed his lips to hers. 

Alex's eyes shot open until she realised who it was and she practically melted into the kiss. But he quickly pulled back, not sure how well she could breathe right now. "Sorry, I just needed to wake you up, well before you killed me" Stiles breathed heavily, groaning again when their lips brushing against each other briefly.

"Oh god, what did I do?" Alex asked a little nervously, Stiles smiled at her pressing a quick kiss to her lips.

"Look down" Stiles smirked at her, she looked down groaning in embarrassment, at the sight before her. She had gripped one of his legs between both of hers, and she was pressed tightly up against him. She pulled her hands back, a little embarrassed looking at the nail marks she had created in his skin.

"Normally, I wouldn't complain. But you little lady are supposed to be resting" he chuckled, pecking her nose lightly.

She smiled wrapping her arms around his neck, "Not even a quick one" she giggled, tugging playfully at his hair and hearing him moan. 

"Come on, don't be mean" he groaned his arms gripping onto the bottom of her back, his short nails lightly biting at her skin. 

"Okay, okay you're right" Alex giggled, her voice raspy as she softly kissed his cheek.

"And, sorry to give you even more bad news, but I've got to get up. Scott needs to talk to me." Stiles whispered, his lips brushing hers again.

"Don't worry, just don't be too long, and don't go too far" she whispered, nipping at his lips playfully. 

Stiles cupped her cheeks, both of them giggling as he kissed her hard and fast, "Don't you go anywhere, I will be right back" he replied, unwillingly untangling them both from each other, as he all but stumbled out of the bed and away from her.

She giggled at him, as he turned to face her again at the doors. "Right back," he confirmed a little louder than he meant to, pointing his fingers at her. Hearing her laugh as he finally left the room, stumbling over his feet and all but running into Scott on his way out of there.

They sat down in some chairs, a little further away from the doors of Alex's room, so that they didn't disturb her more than necessary. "What's up, man?" Stiles asked turning to face Scott, the irritation was clear in his voice as he noticeably adjusted his trousers. 

"Did I interrupt something" Scott smirked a little awkwardly. 

"Just, nevermind" Stiles grunted shortly, as he tucked his hoodie into his lap. "So, what is it?!" Stiles asked again, shifting impatiently in his seat.

Scott cleared his throat, as he tried to think of the best way to put what he was about to say, "Look, there's something I need to tell you, but I really need to you not to freak out, okay?" Scott said calmly, as he eyed his best friend carefully.

"Yeah, okay. Fine, now can you spit it out" Stiles said hurriedly, flapping his arms around like a crazy person.

"Wow, you are wound up" Scott snorted unintentionally.

Stiles punched Scott in the arm, immediately regretting it he quickly pulled his hand back and shaking it, grimacing in pain. "Why do I keep punching werewolves" he groaned to himself. But he still managed to give Scott an annoyed look.

"Sorry" Scott apologised, holding his hands up but he was also trying his hardest not to laugh, but he decided that Stiles needed to know sooner rather than later. "Okay, so It's about Alex," Scott said carefully gaging his best friends reaction.

Stiles suddenly looked nervous listening closely to Scott, "Okay, so what is it?" Stiles asked half whispered, looking back at her door and wringing his hands, he resting his elbows on his knees.

"It's just, I didn't know who else to tell, Peter said something before he left earlier, and I thought that you might know what to do, what with you and Alex being so close lately," Scott said in a slight rush, knowing that Stiles wouldn't take the news well no matter what.

"Okay, Scott you're starting to scare me now. Plus you're kind of rambling, and that's my job. Now tell me what's going on? What did Peter say?" Stiles asked him quickly, still rather irritated by his best friend.

"Peter, well he's Alex's father" Scott kind of blurted out, and if Stiles hadn't of been sitting down then he probably would have fallen on his ass, right after those words left Scott's mouth.

"I'm sorry, I think I just had a stroke. What did you just say?" Stiles whisper shouted in disbelief, his eyes wide as he practically stared Scott down. But before Scott could answer Stiles had stood up, and he began pacing back and forth in front of Scott. 

"He's lying, he has to be. It's Peter, he has to be lying right, Alex would have told me" Stiles muttered more to himself as he continued pacing in front of Scott.

Scott practically jumped up and stood in front of Stiles, grabbing his shoulders he forced him to stop at least momentarily. "Actually for once, I don't think he is lying. But you're probably right, if Alex knew then she more than likely would have told you. There's no way she knows though Stiles, her mother didn't want her to know, who or what her father was" Scott explained, trying to calm Stiles down.

Which unfortunately was proving useless, Stiles groaned aloud. "And how the hell can we tell her anything. When we absolutely nothing for sure" Stiles exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air before he was slumping back in the hospital chair behind him again.

Stiles rubbed his hands over his face, he hadn't realised just how tired he was until now. He pushed his head down so it was practically between his legs, with his hands tugging at his hair something he did when he was deep in thought. "You said he's gone right?" Stiles asked lifting his head and he turned to look at Scott.

"So he says, he said that he promised Alex's mum, said that he would leave as soon as she got to close to finding out about him" Scott revealed, his voice holding a silent question which Stiles quickly answered.

"Okay then, so until we know for sure we say nothing. Not to anyone, this stays between us. Until we know for sure, she doesn't need to find out, this is the last thing that she needs right now" Stiles said decisively, his mind already made up.

"Are you sure Stiles? What if she finds out, and finds out that we knew?" Scott questioned, following Stiles' lead and standing up with him.

"You said that it was up to me right?" Stiles confirmed, to which Scott nodded, seemingly a little unsure. "Right, so as long as it stays between us, she shouldn't find out. Not until we know for sure" Stiles relayed.

"Well if you're sure, you wanna head home and get some rest and I'll keep an eye on her?" Scott asked resting a hand on Stiles' shoulder.

"Really, I'm fine Scotty. Your mum said that she should be able to go home soon, Right?" Stiles asked heading to go back into Alex's room again.

"Yeah, I'll get her to come to check in again soon," Scott said waving his friend off, heading off in search of his mother. Stiles sighed, as he headed into her room again, tonight had been a long ass night, stopping short as the door closed behind him quietly.

"What in the holy hell are you doing here?" Stiles growled, taking a few steps towards Alex's bed. Quickly stuffing a hand into his pocket, with his phone in knowing that Scott was the last person he had called.

Stiles tried his best to distract her as he attempted to unlock his phone, "Get the fuck away from her" Stiles growled again, stepping closer again.

"I would stop walking if I were you and step back" Tracy warned one of her claws alarmingly close to Alex's throat. Stiles stopped in his tracks, silently cursing his phone, which for some reason still wasn't unlocking. 

"And I would take your hand out of your pocket, well unless you want me to rip it off" she purred, now walking towards him and backing him up against the wall. 

"Aww, poor baby did I scare you. How do you think poor little Lexi will feel when she wakes up, and you're lying dead on the ground, bleeding out at the foot of her bed" she sneered, wrapping her hand around his throat and pushing him roughly against the wall.

He groaned a little as his head bounced off of the brick, and his throat tightened under her grip. "Now Stiles, her I can't kill. You however, I can do whatever I want with you" she smirked, licking a line up his throat. 

"Oh god, I think I just threw up in my mouth!" Stiles coughed, making over exaggerated gagging noises. 

She sighed unbothered by him, "Maybe if she knew everything about you, she would come running to us" Tracy murmured against his neck, her nails beginning to ooze the toxin onto his skin. 

"Oh shit!" Stiles groaned as she let go of his neck, and he crumpled into a pile on the cold hard ground. "Bitch" he groaned into the floor, his pressed against it. 

To which she only giggled, walking up beside him she knelt down on the ground next to him. Grabbing one of his wrists, the closest one to her she slashed it open with one of her claws. Stiles winced crying out into the floor, she quickly shut him up though bouncing his head off of the floor.

Knocking him out cold, but what she didn't see was Alex panting behind her, tears had already streamed down her face, she raised Stiles bat in her hand, and smashed Tracy around the head with it, grunting at the force it took to take her down, she was knocked to the ground and she was out cold.

Alex screamed for Scott, dropping the bat with a loud metal clang, as she fell to her knees beside Stiles' bloody body. Alex quickly pressed her ear to Stiles' chest and, she heard a faint heartbeat when she pulled away her ear was wet. Alex touched her ear, pulling it back she looked at it and it was what she feared, blood.

Alex pulled up his shirt, seeing five deep claw marks around his heart. Scott practically fell into the room, taking in the sight before him his heart momentarily stopped. He quickly stuck his head out of the door, shouting for Melissa. 

Melissa was quickly inside the room, Alex practically watched the colour drain from her face. As she caught sight of Tracy's crumpled body, but she quickly fell down beside Stiles next to Scott. Alex was cupping his cheeks in his hands, tears continually rolling off of her cheeks and onto his face. 

She was begging him to wake up, Melissa cleared her throat as she went into full on doctor mode, "Okay Scott, get his shirt off and get him on the bed" Melissa instructed, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Alex helped Scott get Stiles out of his shirt, "Come on baby, please. Just open your eyes" Alex pleaded with Stiles, as she followed Scott watching as he gently placed Stiles on the hospital bed. 

Melissa grabbed Alex gently by the shoulders looking her in the eyes, "Alex sweetheart, I need you to listen to me. You need to keep calm, I need you to go with Scott, get Deaton and find out what we can do to help Stiles. Because right now he has the canima venom around his heart" Melissa explained truthfully but carefully, showing the pair the wound.

Alex nodded numbly, softly kissing his lips as she let the last of her tears roll from her eyes. She followed Scott, "Take the bitch" Alex growled to her Alpha, her voice void of every emotion except anger. "They're gonna pay, all of them" she spat as she slammed the door open and walked out.

She quickly dialled Deaton at the clinic, When he answered Alex quickly explained what had happened, telling him to bring Argent with him and the beastiary, because they would need all the help that they could get.

She called Malia as they started making their way to the exit, "I need you and Lydia to meet me and Scott at Derek's old house, we need your help" Alex said decisively with little to no explanation. 

"What about Stiles?" Malia asked curiously, Alex swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. 

"That's why I need you," Alex said quietly as she swallowed hard, quickly hanging up the phone. They made their way closer to the exit, the one at the back of the hospital. Alex had taken Stiles' baseball bat with her, as they exited the building and headed towards Derek's old house.

"Don't look at me like that Scott, I can feel your eyes burning a hole in the back of my head. She's not getting away with this, she's gone too far this time" Alex growled angrily.

"He'll be okay Alex, we can get him the help," Scott said calmly, trying to comfort her the best he could, as he walked beside her with Tracy over his shoulder. 

"Yeah well, this never would have happened in the first place, not if those monsters would have been dealt with at the beginning" Alex spat a little more spitefully than she had meant to.

While she didn't want to leave Stiles, she had to make them pay, and the angrier that she got the stronger she felt. Neither Alex nor Scott noticed the slowly growing intensity of the amber in her eyes, they shone brighter still when the walked past the headlights of the cars. But there was something pulling it back, but not much and it was starting to losing the battle to the wolf inside of her.


	7. Secrets Revealed

Secrets Revealed

Melissa had finally just off of the phone with a very worried sheriff, she had argued with herself for a few minutes, before conceding that calling him was the best idea. Looking down at the boy in the bed who she considered a second son, there was no way she couldn't call him. After all, if the shoe had been on the other foot and it was Scott in this bed, but nobody told her she would completely lose her shit and hit the roof.

However Melissa was really worried about Alex, she hadn't been acting like herself the last few days, and with how she had been while at the hospital. Well, she was just worried, because in the whole time Melissa had known Alex she had never seen her so angry and upset about anything.

Whatever happened tonight, all she could hope for is that Alex would be careful and stay safe. "Come on sweetheart, I really need you to open your eyes" Melissa sighed quietly, resting her hand on Stiles' head.

He was getting worse by the minute, he was sweating and his breathing was becoming rapid, his hands were clenched in his blankets. Melissa had done as much as she could for him, without complicating his condition further, all she could do now was keep her eyes on him and worry because now it was up to the others to find something to help him.

Alex

Finally, Alex and Scott arrived at Derek's old house after trecking through the woods, they quickly headed inside looking around Alex was happy they were alone. "Wait here, I'll be right back," Alex said a little coldly as she nodded to Scott, heading off in search of the chains she knew Derek kept here, from way back when he was learning to control his shift.

Alex was a little surprised when she picked up the chains, gathering them into her arms like they were nothing because for some reason they were nowhere near as heavy as she had first expected them to be.

Alex just shrugged it off without really having much time to think about it, she didn't need Tracy's waking up and escaping because she had paralyzed Scott. Heading back to where he stood with Tracy still over his shoulder, a place she once guessed was the living room, it just so happened to also be where Derek left his pull up bar.

Tossing one of the wrist cuffs over the bar, Alex reasoned if it could hold Derek it could sure as shit hold her skinny ass. "Help me get her into these please Scott" Alex sighed as she got both cuffs at level hights.

"Alex are you sure about this?" Scott asked with obvious concern.

"No Scott, you know what you're right. Let's just let her go and let her leave here, better yet let's be best friends with her, why don't you tell your mum shes coming to visit Stiles. No, wait that's right, she almost ripped your best friends heart from his chest, but never mind, just give her a pat on the back and say better luck next time" Alex spat sarcastically, staring him down.

Scott sighed not sure how she was going to act tonight, it was anyone's guess really, "Alex, come on. You know I didn't mean it like that" Scott tried to reason.

"Just help me, please Scott" Alex sighed, it was so obvious that she was worn out but she wasn't going to let that slow her down.

Scott held her up letting Alex cuffed her first wrist, "You're right, maybe she knows how to save Stiles, just you know. No killing her" Scott smiled a small smile, as he cuffed Tracy's second wrist into place.

"Don't worry Scotty, I won't kill her. Well not unless something else happens to Stiles, then I honestly don't know. But I'm being nice, at least she can touch the ground with her feet. That being said, I will not promise you anything like the same when it comes to Theo, because this has his name all over it, jealous fucking dick" Alex said practically growling his name.

Scott decided to edge away from the subject of Theo, for her sanity if nothing else. "Look Stiles is going to be okay. He's stronger than he looks, and stubborn as well, you" Scott smiled as he stepped towards Alex, pulling her into a tight hug.

Alex squeezed him back hard, she hadn't realised just how bad she had needed this but a small sigh of relief had left her lips. Until the door swung open, revealing a very pissed off Malia and a concerned Lydia. 

"Start talking Alex," Malia said bluntly as she stepped closer to Alex and Scott.

Alex released Scott looking at the two who had just arrived, "Subtle and gentle as ever Malia" Lydia breathed rolling her eyes at her friend, as she went to stand by Scott.

"It's okay Lyds, she's right" Alex conceded, rubbing her hands over her eyes and took a deep breath. There were only two people who Alex felt comfortable falling apart around, one of them, and as it so happened was Malia.

So much so that Malia knew all too well when she was at breaking point before anyone else did, and she also knew Alex was a private person in that respect. Malia sighed, grabbing hold of Alex's arm and tugging her along with her as she took them into another room. "Right talk to me. What the hell is with you" Malia asked with a slight edge of annoyance to her voice.

Once they were alone they took a seat on the destroyed sofa in the room, Alex sighed before speaking, "Look, honestly I have no idea. The last few days it's like one minute I'm okay, and the next I'm acting like someone I don't even recognise" Alex confessed playing with her fingers.

Malia thought about her words for a minute and then something came to her, "Didn't your mum leave town a few days ago?" Malia asked curiously.

"So! What does that have to do with anything, Stiles is practically dying in a hospital bed, and where am I. I'm here trying to save him somehow, and I'm terrified Mal. I can't lose him. But this is all my fault" Alex practically screamed, but she ebbed off in the middle as she started to sob.

"Woah! What the hell!" Malia gasped a little shocked, walking closer to Alex and grabbed onto her shoulders.

Alex sighed, "Really Mal, even for you that's a pretty shit response," Alex said unable to stop the small laugh that left her mouth.

"Sorry. It's just, your eyes. They're glowing" Malia said hurriedly pushing her towards a shattered mirror on the wall so that she could see for herself.

Alex looked up into the mirror but quickly rolled her eyes at her best friend, "Really? Look I'm fine, you don't need to distract me" Alex sighed with a shrug.

"I wasn't trying to distract you, Alex, really. Seriously they were glowing, but this all makes perfect sense, think about it. Malia tried Alex rolled her eyes and started to walk away, but she wasn't giving up.

"Fine walk away, but you can't seriously still be denying this! Look at the facts, look how fast you've healed, the mood swings and anything you haven't told me yet!" Malia argued, grabbing her roughly by her shoulders and turning Alex around to face her.

Alex lost it and she growled at Malia shoving her roughly, harder than she thought was possible for her. "Alex, calm down. They're getting brighter! Whatever is happening they aren't fading like they did before" Malia said trying to reason with her, but she was getting a little angrier as she picked herself up from the ground.

However, Alex didn't seem to hear her, as she stalked towards Malia "Damn it, Alex! Would you remember who you're angry with!" Malia fumed as she found herself getting a little insulted with the situation, her own eyes began to glow her were-coyote blue.

But Alex didn't stop, "Scott!" Malia called, not wanting to hurt Alex plus she had no idea what the hell to do.

Scott came running towards them, his eyes growing wide at the sight before him. "What the hell is going on?" Scott asked looking between the two, he was quickly followed by Lydia who looked just as confused as Scott.

But no one had time to do or say anything, because just then the front door swung open again, causing it to efficiently bounce off of the wall, practically shaking the house's foundations on impact. Revealing a very out of breath Peter, "Ah good, you know then" Peter sighed in an overreacted and very false huff of breath.

Until his eyes flickered over to where he daughters were practically squaring off against each other, Scott wrapped his arms around Alex to stop her from killing someone. Then he turned to look at Peter, "What the hell is going on!?" Scott demanded of Peter, he felt Alex's muscles relax a little in his hold, and carefully he loosened his grip on her. 

Alex shook her head clearing the red from her vision, and Scott released her feeling the anger in the room dissipate slightly. "I thought that you were going to tell her who her father was?" Peter smirked a little, as he stepped further into his old house.

"What are you two talking about?" Alex asked looking between Scott and Peter.

Scott opened his mouth to explain, but he was quickly interrupted before he could start by Peter. "Well, I don't have just one beautiful daughter," Peter said slowly holding his hand up to Malia, "But I have two" he finished holding his hand up to Alex.

Malia and Alex turned to look at each other as Peter stepped towards them, before Alex turned her attention to Scott, completely ignoring Peter. "You mean you didn't tell her," Peter asked with mock surprise, but Alex ignored it. 

Scott found quickly found himself realising that this had all been part of one of Peter's stupid plans, right from the start when he had decided to help Alex, though a plan for what Scott wasn't sure. 

Alex's voice quickly pulled him from his thoughts, however, "You knew?" she asked sadly to her Alpha, Lydia and Malia stood stock still looking on as the scene unfolded in front of them. 

Scott looked at the ground briefly before speaking, "We didn't want to tell you, not yet. Not until we found out if Peter was lying as usual" Scott explained, turning to scowl at Peter before turning back to face her again. 

"Okay so... Wait, what do you mean, we?" Alex asked, a tear rolling down her cheek, though she was sure she already knew the answer to her question. Scott inwardly scolded himself for his slip up, watching as she slowly started to walk towards him, but he didn't get chance to explain. "Stiles, too huh?" Alex nodded slowly, a small sob escaping her throat as she tried to think about the situation.

He looked down at her a little as she stood practically right in front of him, "I swear, we were going to tell you" Scott tried.

Alex felt her heart drop into her stomach when he didn't deny it, she had really hoped it was anyone but him. So with a sad watery smile, she nodded, ignoring everyone and walked back into the room with Tracy.

After all, there was a job to do, and at this point, she was a pro at bottling up her emotions. 

Alex went to her bag and pulled out the bottle of water she brought with her. Schooling her features she wiped her tears away, before unscrewing the lid and Alex tossed the water in her face. 

Peter went and stood beside Alex with a smug expression on his face, Alex turned to look at him briefly, "I suggest that you don't speak to me or touch me for a very, very long time" she spat, shoving his chest hard. Surprising herself and everyone else, when he collided with the wall behind him. But before he could answer Tracy started coughing and spluttering.

Alex turned to face her, "What the hell is going on" Tracy groaned loudly, her head spinning as she looked around the strange room, sucking in a breath as her head started thumping.

"Good morning sleepy head" Alex growled low in her throat, noticing for the first time the blood still on her fingers. Stiles' blood.

Smirking when Tracy tried to throw herself at her and the force of it threw her backwards. "You just wait until Theo finds ou...." Tracy snarled, but Alex stopped her stopped her speaking when she pulled out her knife, her new best friend.

Gently pressing the point against her fingertip she walked around Tracy slowly, "Are you an idiot, Theo couldn't give less of a shit about you" Alex said simply, flippantly even.

Not missing how Peter stopped Scott from getting any closer, as Alex rounded her to Tracy's front again. "Don't worry Scotty as long as she talks, she won't get hurt" Alex said simply.

"Hows Stiles?" Tracy spat her question, lurching forward going for Alex again, but that simple question made Alex snap.

"How does this feel?" Alex snarled, dragging the blade across Tracy's stomach. Producing a loud scream from her throat, but that only made Alex smile, "You! Will never say his name again, or I'll make you eat the fucking knife" she spat her warning, digging the knife in a little more causing a violent scream to leave Tracy's throat before she was pulling the knife away.

"Now what do we do to save him!" Alex demanded keeping her voice even but getting in Tracy's face none the less.

"Nothing! He's as good as dead" Tracy smiled sickly sweet.

Alex growled her eyes glowing as she stabbed the knife into Tracy's leg, "You better to pray he doesn't you bitch! If anything happens to him. I'll rip your head off and shove it up your ass, then I'm gonna kill Theo" Alex actually felt her fangs descend this time, and her tongue ran across them dangerously.

Tracy jumped back, the shock evident on her face. "I d... don't under...stand" Tracy stuttered nervously.

"Well, simply put you don't get the right to understand, just know this. I meant every single word I just said" Alex assured her, tucking the knife back into her pocket.

Malia and Lydia walked up behind Alex, a hand on each shoulder. "Come on, we should check in with Melissa," Lydia said calmly.

Alex nodded, "Yeah, good idea" she agreed, turning to look at Peter "You're staying here, It's the least you can do," Alex said simply. Then she turned back to Tracy, pulling her fist back she punched Tracy in the face and knocked her out cold. 

Then Alex turned her attention to Scott and felt the tears begin to prick at the corners of her eyes, and even though he wasn't the main reason she couldn't stop them, because he had never lied to her before. Neither of them had in fact, but she wasn't sure if she could forgive either of them for this.

"You should come as well Scott, we should all be there. Just in case" Alex said the last part quietly, swallowing the bile that rose up in her throat.

Then she was heading out of the door, followed by Malia and Lydia. Scott paused for a minute and turned back to Peter, "I don't know what you're trying to do this time Peter, but it isn't gonna work" Scott warned, his eyes flashing red, then he turned and followed the girls out of the door. He wasn't about to wait for a response, they had way more important things to deal with tonight.

"Oh, but it will Scott" Peter laughed to himself watching them leave.


	8. Alpha Beta Omega

How Things Change Part 8

Finally, Scott, Lydia, Malia and Alex had all arrived back at the hospital after much trudging through the wet woods around Derek's old house. Alex felt sick to her stomach though, as the four of them stepped into Stiles' room, and for the first time since she had first met him, Alex found herself a little apprehensive of entering a room where he was, whether he was still unconscious or not.

Though she had made sure the tears had cleared from her eyes before stepping foot into his room, and she had wiped her face clean but all she wanted to do was help him now. Then after they hopefully saved him she would worry about the fact that he lied to her. 

Alex held her breath when her eyes locked on his unconscious form. Completely still in the hospital bed, knowing he was still in pain was the worst part it all, it didn't help that he was still bleeding, pretty obviously by all accounts.

Suddenly, this entire day and being in his hospital room again had all become too much for her, and despite her best efforts to keep it up, the wall came crumbling down. Silent tears falling down her cheeks again. Luckily Melissa was on her before she collapsed to the ground, quickly helping her into a chair.

"What happened out there, sweetheart?" Melissa questioned sympathetically and calmly, taking Alex's hands in her own. Melissa turned her hands over carefully looking at the palms, with worry in her eyes that Alex didn't miss. Alex then noticed that she still had Tracy's blood on her hands.

"She's lucky she's still alive. She can thank Scott for that one. We left her with Peter" Alex explained a little stiffly, but her eyes flicking up to meet the woman she considered a mother, hoping that she didn't think less of her now. Melissa nodded with tears in her eyes, pulling her into a tight hug.

While hugging the older woman tightly back, she tried to keep her breathing even, then Alex quickly noticed Deaton and Argent over Melissa's shoulder, she watched them chatting, clearly deep in thought, as they continued talking over a book in the corner. Beside them, nodding along in agreement was the red-eyed Sheriff.

Alex pulled back from Melissa, wiping her eyes on her sleeve again, "I take it that she didn't give you any help then" Melissa sighed sadly, even though she was sure that she probably already knew the answer.

Alex shook her head confirming Melissa's worst fears, "No nothing, I did find out that Peter is my dad and I'm at least half a werewolf" Alex revealed a little bluntly with a shrug, although the sadness was obvious in her voice.

The older woman's eyes widened in complete shock, "Are you okay?!" she gasped in shock, pulling Alex into yet another tight hug. 

Alex nodded slightly, "I'll be okay, there's just something that I'm finding it hard to get my head around. Scott and Stiles both knew, about Peter at least. But neither of them said anything to me, and I'm really starting to doubt who I can trust anymore" Alex all but whimpered into Melissa's shoulder. 

Melissa, however, didn't get chance to answer, both of them released each other and jumped to their feet, as all of the monitors and machines started to beep like crazy. Alex didn't need to ask, she knew something had gone horribly wrong. 

Melissa ran towards the noise, checking Stiles' stats and noticed his heartbeat had slowed down considerably. But this kind of situation couldn't be resolved by shocking him back, or anything similar. She checked every single thing that she could think of to steady his heart rate, pressed any and all buttons that might help, but nothing worked. She didn't want to risk giving him any drugs, not knowing how they would react to the Kanima venom. Alex stood there momentarily in shock, her breath stopping almost in her lungs, it felt like she couldn't breathe and she felt like she was drowning.

"I can't stop this!" Melissa exclaimed, her breathing erratic as she pushed her hands in her hair, trying to calm down so she could possibly think of something else to help, but nothing was coming to her mind at all. She turned to look at her son, "His heart is giving out, and I have tried everything I can think of" she explained sadly. 

"Scott! Do something!" Alex all but screamed her eyes wide in panic, not a trace of anger in her voice now, just pure terror and panic in her voice, she was terrified that she was about to lose him.

Scott clocked on to what she was asking of him almost immediately, "I don't know if I can Alex, what if he doesn't want it? What if it doesn't work? I've never done it before!" Scott said just as worried as his friend. 

Scott looked between Alex and the sheriff, "Do it!" they both shouted decisively.

"In 30 seconds Scott, you won't have a choice," Chris said grimly, placing a hand on the sheriff's shoulder. Scott knew they were right, he had no choice, he couldn't lose his best friend. He just hoped Stiles would forgive him and that he would be okay, and if he did hate him at least he would be alive. If the worst happened and it didn't take, well at least he knew that he had tried everything to save him.

Scott's eyes started to glow his Alpha red as he took hold of Stiles' wrist, without another thought or word he sank his teeth into his best friends wrist. Alex stood beside Scott and took his hand, earlier in the day was now completely forgotten. She knew that this was something that Scott had never wanted to do, especially not to Stiles.

That being said, what choice was he left with, Scott carefully withdrew his teeth, spitting Stiles' blood into a cup that his mum handed him. A silent tear slipping down his cheek as they all focused on Stiles, they all collectively held their breath, watching his body and the machines.

Once thirty seconds was up they let themselves breathe a little, the machines started to even out and they started to beep steadily, as Melissa pressed the stethoscope against Stiles' chest, moving it around to different spots. 

Melissa's shoulders visibly relaxed, when she heard everything she had wanted to. Now while his heartbeat was very slow, it was still steady enough for a werewolf at least. "How is he?" the sheriff asked, tear tracks visible on his cheeks. 

"For now at least, I think he's going to be okay," Melissa said calmly, smiling a small smile, checking his vitals against the ones that she had from tests she had done with Scott and Issac in the past. The room practically heaved a sigh of relief, all except Scott, Alex and Lydia.

All three were a little worried about how Stiles was going to handle this. The people in the room slowly dwindled overnight, until it was just Deaton, the sheriff, Melissa, Alex and Scott. With the others saying they would come back in the morning, all except Malia, who had decided to check on Peter and Tracy. 

It had been almost two hours now since Scott had bitten his best friend, with only two small encouraging advances, like the finger and claw marks around his heart were slowly healing, and suddenly not as deep as they had been. 

Alex still hadn't sat down in those two hours, and now she was tucking Stiles in, making sure he was warm and as comfortable as possible. The sheriff put a gentle hand on her shoulder, and Alex turned so she could face him, "You know you don't have to do that right" he smiled small, gently pushing Alex back into a chair.

"But I do though, this is my fault. He wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me, I'm so sorry" she sighed, tired sad and guilty, as she looked at her feet. 

A few tears running off of her cheeks, "Hey, don't say that. I know my son, if he wants to be involved in something, nothing is going to stop him. None of this is your fault, frankly, I'm just a little surprised it didn't happen sooner" the sheriff said with another small smile, hoping to ease the young girl's guilt and pain. But their conversation was interrupted by a loud coughing, Alex jumped to her feet, and ran to him hearing a groan of her name.

"Lexi?" Stiles moaned again, trying to sit up so he could search for her.

"I'm here Stiles. I'm here" she soothed, beaming as she grabbed his hand in hers.

"What the hell happened?" he groaned as the pain started hitting him, seemingly all at once, he dropped his head back into the comfort of the pillows behind him. Alex swallowed hard the nerves getting the best of her, looking back at the sheriff, he nodded at her standing on the opposite side of Stiles' bed.

"Good to see you awake son" the sheriff smiled genuinely, patting his son's shoulder gently.

Giggles left Alex before she could stop them, possibly nerves but mainly because she was so happy he was alive and finally awake. Scott came to stand beside Alex, about to help her to explain, "Ouch!" Stiles practically squeaked, Scott's close presence seemingly making the mark burn harder than before, so that he noticed. Stiles was lifting his arm up before anyone could stop him to explain and looking at his wrist, now that he could finally focus because it had suddenly started burning in pain.

"Stiles, don't panic okay" Alex tried carefully.

"Don't panic she says, why would I panic Alex?! It's not like I have teeth marks in my wrist! Oh wait, that's right! I do!" he blurted out, sarcasm dripping from his words, as his voice got much higher than usual with every word he said. Alex winced a little at the anger in his voice and the way he had said her name didn't help much either.

Stiles looked away from Alex and quickly turned to his best friend, "Start talking Scott! I'm taking it that this has something to do with you" Stiles demanded, thrusting his newly bitten wrist at his best friend. Eyes wide and panic-stricken, heartbeat and breathing increasing quicker by the second.

"You nearly died you, idiot! Now calm the hell down, besides it wasn't even Scott's idea!" Alex practically shouted, partly because he was probably about to have a panic attack, or it was possible that he could shift. Unfortunately, if that did happen he might now be able to control it, and there were three normal humans in the room currently, that fact really wasn't helping Alex's anxiety.

Stiles really did try his best to do as Alex said, trying to only focus on her but he noticed her eyes glowing, making him suck in a breath as the shock hit him, right now he had less of a filter than ever for his thoughts, and that was saying something. "Your eyes!" Stiles practically stuttered, pointing at her face.

Alex sighed, climbing onto the bed next to him surprised when he didn't flinch away from her, keeping hold of his hand. "Look, a lot has happened since you've been out," Alex said a little vaguely.

"Like what....?" Stiles tried to finish what he was saying, but the monitors started beeping like crazy again, and Stiles' eyes went wide as he clutched at his wound, his other hand having a death grip on Alex's hand. 

"What's going on?!" Alex asked turning worriedly to Melissa. 

"Everyone except Alex needs to get back," Deaton said pushing past the Sheriff, from the back of the room where he had been standing, watching and waiting just in case he was needed.

Scott jumped to Deaton's side ready to help, repeating Alex's question, "What's going on!?" his voice thick with panic.

"What's wrong with my son!" the sheriff demanded of a very busy Deaton.

"The venom is still seeping into his heart, now although the bite has clearly taken. Kanima venom works just as well on supernatural creatures, as it does on humans, so I need to try and remove the venom. But one wrong move could end in death. So I need to concentrate" Deaton explained grimly. 

"Now, hold him down this is going to hurt, but he will heal" Deaton explained briefly, Alex got up and carefully climbed behind him, resting his head between her crossed legs, and linking fingers with him as she held his hands and arms out of the way.

Deaton quickly assessed that only one of the five claw holes was the problem, as it was the only one that was struggling to heal. Making his job just that little bit easier, there were tears in Alex's eyes as Stiles opened his eyes again, and he was immediately looking up at her completely terrified. "It's all gonna be okay, baby" Alex practically whimpered, softly kissing his forehead as the tears continued to fall from her cheeks.

The other three held down his legs and his waist, trying to give Deaton as much time as possible, not that he had much longer. Alex didn't dare watch Deaton, so she just kept her eyes locked with Stiles. As the tears continued to silently roll down her cheeks.

The scream he suddenly let out was violent and blood-curdling, Alex gripped him tightly, finding it difficult to hold onto him as his eyes started to glow, she noticed they were suddenly identical to hers. Stiles panted something but she couldn't understand him, she just had to make sure she didn't let his arms go, even if it killed her.

He was shouting and squirming and began to cry out, which almost broke Alex's heart, she wanted to wrap him in her arms and never let him go, he was begging for the pain to stop one minute, the next he had passed out. Causing Alex to fear the worse and start to panic again, "Stiles! Don't you dare!" Alex whimpered, squeezing his hands tightly, as his hands went slack in hers and his muscles relaxed.

Deaton placed a bloodied glove on Alex's hand, she looked up at him with red puffy eyes. "He's okay Alex, I just had to put him to sleep for a little while, for his own safety. He needs to rest and heal, but I'm confident Stiles will recover fully by this time tomorrow" Deaton assured her with a small squeeze of her hand and nod of his head. 

She nodded at him, her mouth closing finally, and he let go of her and went to wash up, followed by everyone except Scott and Alex, maybe to give them a minute to talk.

Scott helped Alex carefully ease herself out from behind Stiles, and she just climbed back onto the bed, nuzzling next to him against his shoulder gently. She linked their fingers together and watched him sleep, promising herself she would stay awake until he came back to her, and this much she was determined of.

Suddenly someone placed a hand on her shoulder, "Alex, why don't you go home, get some rest, I'll stay with him I promise" Scott tried, but found himself sighing when she started growling under her breath. Alex knew she was unable to leave him, in fact, she was now clinging tighter to him, her eyes started to glow and she refused to look away from Stiles to look at Scott.

"No! I'm not leaving him" she muttered protectively into Stiles' shoulder, trying to snuggle closer to him. She knew the others had entered the room again but she didn't care. No one here posed a threat, and as long as it stayed that way she wasn't moving.

Scott smiled a little despite himself, "You got it, Alex, I'm not leaving either then" Scott said patting her shoulder and sat on the chair next to the bed. Everyone else looked a little shocked at her outburst, except Melissa, who knew why she would never leave, even if Alex didn't know exactly why.

It quickly seemed to click with Deaton to, but for the complete reason that knew exactly what this was, he and Melissa led everyone including Scott over into a corner to speak. Knowing Alex could hear them if she concentrated, though they were sure she couldn't care less what they were doing.

Everyone gave Deaton a questioning look, he sighed a little before speaking, "So I was hoping this could wait, but what I believe has happened with Alex and Stiles is something remarkably rare. Something the French call né jumelé, which literally translates as born mated." Deaton let that sink in before continuing, "You will probably find that they won't want to leave each other, they will also have parts from all stages of being a werewolf, such as their tempers will be in the line of that of an Alpha. While their strength will be more around a Beta's, and just like the Omega, they can easily be a lone wolf, until such a time as they find their mate. But they will gravitate towards a pack. You may also notice that their eyes often glow at the same time, slightly more golden than that of a Beta, also if one is in trouble or in pain, anything like that can trigger the other to change" Deaton explained in as much detail as he could.

"Now that being said, it is very rare to find two so easily. It may have been because Stiles has only just changed, and Alex has only just started presenting. They may also listen more to each other than even their Alpha, now that isn't to say that they won't listen, but they were pretty stubborn as humans, so only time will tell how the change will affect them. I'll have to explain all of this again, plus a few other things, but that is a general idea." Deaton said giving Scott a small glance when he had finally finished. 

While Melissa and the sheriff looked a little shocked at the revelation, probably not realising how seriously Stiles and Alex would be bonded, Scott smiled to himself a little. He was almost intrigued as to what this could mean for his pack because he probably currently had the most mixed and rare pack in the entire world.

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted though when the hospital door burst open, slamming against the wall. Alex jumped down from Stiles' side, standing in front of his hospital bed, her teeth bared and her eyes glowing a golden colour. Whatever had been holding her back, had now clearly stopped getting in the way. Scott stood in front of her, while the humans stepped back, except Deaton who had grabbed something that looked like a wooden mop handle and stood beside Scott. Poised and ready for a fight, especially considering who was standing in the doorway currently.


End file.
